Unforseen Alliances
by KonohaNinja66
Summary: Mizuki Minami ran away from her father in the Southern Lands, only to end up accidentally in the Western Lands. What happens when this young demon runs into the Lord that runs those lands, quite literally. Can this strong willed girl deal with his cold and cruel demeanor, and what will he do with her?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, so this is the start of these chapters being redone, because they weren't really written as well as they could have been. I just remember I was always super excited about getting new ones up and didn't pay as much attention as I should have, so I hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

**Love, B.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You little bitch!" He screamed at her as he pulled on her hair. "You will do as you're told, when you are told to do it!" Her father wasn't the kindest of men.

"I don't want to mate with him. I shouldn't have to mate with anyone I don't want to especially when they are weaker than myself..."

She said the last part in a whisper, knowing it would only cause more of his wrath. Unfortunately, he heard her.

She didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. He stared at her intently, "You want to know who is stronger than you, that you will listen to..." He slammed his fist into her stomach.

"Me." She felt like she was going to puke, it hurt so much.

"Father, perhaps you should take it easier on Mizuki."

Her half brother walked into the room. Why even bother saying it she wondered. He knew that would only cause him to do it more, but that's really what he wanted.

Her older brother is a hanyou and not fit to rule over the Southern Lands. Her mother had an affair with a human, but despite that her father still treated him much better. If she were to be killed, he would be the only heir to the throne left.

He likes to antagonize their father into beating her more, perhaps to get rid of her one day. Well, in that moment she decided, he can have it.

She looked up at her father from where she was on the floor, with the deadliest of glares. He was looking at her brother; now was her opportunity. She swept her leg under him, causing him to fall and immediately got up and started running for the stairs.

To her relief her brother didn't move an inch to stop her. He wanted her gone. She ran down the flight of stairs, straight for the huge double doors leading outside, but to her dismay she noticed her father had gotten up and was hot on her tail. She managed to make it outside, but as soon as she was out, he was too. He stepped on her tail; she let a howl rip through her throat.

She was back on the ground, face planted into the dirt. There was no way she was staying there any longer.

She turned around and yanked her tail from under his foot and punched him straight in the nose, blood spilling out. As soon as he backed off, she transformed into her true dog demon form and bounded away. As soon as she was far enough away where she was sure he wouldn't be able to see her massive form, she shrank back into her more humanly form, so that she wouldn't be found.

She looked herself over, from what she could tell the only injuries she sustained were some bruises on her arm in the shape of his fingers, and she was sure her stomach was bruised, as well as her tail, but they should heal by the end of the day. From here out, she would travel as far from the Southern lands as she could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She wasn't sure in which direction she was heading, but she had been running nonstop. She had been running through plains until she was going in and out of forests and decided she was finally free. It took her a few days to get there, but she decided it was time for some much needed rest. Even being a demon she was exhausted after nonstop travel.

She didn't care if she had nothing now besides her noble clothing and her claws. She could sell her clothing and use the funds to move on. She would make something of herself away from there, mate who she wanted to mate with, be who she wanted to be, without being beaten and abused by a father who didn't want her.

What happened next, she didn't expect...

She was walking care free, through a forest, heading always in the same direction, just away, far far away, and then she literally ran into a man. No, not a man, another demon. A dog demon. It was so rare to see other dog demons, they were nearly extinct by then, but this one was beautiful. He was almost a full foot taller than her, and it certainly wasn't nice to run into his armor being that it was metal and her head ran straight into it.

She looked up, startled. His hair, unlike her black hair, was so silver it looked like the moon could have shined on it and colored it that way. It fell to just below his knees. He truly was gorgeous. His eyes were as golden as her, but something was off. Not just the menacing look he was giving her, but the fact that they were so cold, and so full of hate. _'I only bumped into him.'_ She thought. Could he really hate her that much just for something so simple?

"Move" was all she heard before jumping out of her daze.


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated Ch 1. Enjoy :)**

**Love, B.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Who did he think he was, just telling her to move... she was walking there first. She didn't think he could glare at her any harder, but he definitely proved her wrong. If looks could kill, his was the version of putting her on fire and putting that fire out with a fork...

"No." She said calmly.

"Do you wish to be slain?" A look of disbelief crossed her features.

"You would seriously kill me for something as simple as not getting out of your way when I was here first? That's just rude."

'_He may look all fine and dandy, but he was definitely an arrogant ass, who needed a serious attitude adjustment.' _She thought.

She definitely wasn't ready for what happened next, she was utterly shocked. He grabbed a hold of her throat and slammed her into the nearest tree, but that didn't hurt quite as much as the poison he was using to disintegrate her skin, bringing tears to her eyes.

Her skin was healing as fast as it was being damaged. She wouldn't give in to him. She grabbed his hand that was at her throat and started to pry it off of her. He must have been somewhat shocked by her strength, his eyes widened, only slightly and then went back to normal, but she noticed.

She quickly snapped his wrist back and sent a swift kick right to his stomach. He flew a couple feet away from her and gracefully landed on his feet as though nothing ever happened. She only succeeded in pissing him off more however...

Next thing she knew, she was getting a punch back to her stomach causing her to fly straight through a tree, it toppling over her. She was much less graceful than him. She hunched over and threw whatever was left to her stomach up. He sure didn't hit gently.

She looked up and surprisingly found a young girl to her left. She panicked. What was she doing here all alone?! It's dangerous! Especially with this crazed demon running around. She jumped up in front of her to hide her from him.

"You need to get out of here. Now." She yelled to the girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this wack job over here trying to pulverize me and then maybe go after you next! Where are your parents? Run home, now!"

"My name is Rin! And that's Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, staring at her with a huge smile.

Mizuki looked at her with shock written all over her face. "You know him?"

"Of course, silly. He is the greatest lord to have ever existed!"

That was it, she thought she just lost her mind. She's as crazy as he is, but she thought she was kind of ran straight up to him and hugged his leg. She couldn't believe that kid. She must be nuts.

She looked back at her, "You're really pretty!" And then looked back up to her lord, "Please Lord Sesshomaru can she come with us?"

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you going on about? Who said I wanted to come?!"

'_Oh man... Now look at the face she is giving me. Those puppy dog eyes. For not being a dog demon, she sure knows how to use them.'_

"I just mean I don't really know you is all... And your lord did just try to kill me and all... No big deal or anything."

"You do to know me, my name is Rin!"

"Yes, I got that part, but knowing _who_ you are and knowing _you_ are not the same thing."

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean, but I like you." Mizuki couldn't even help it, she cracked a smile.

'_Naive, but cute none the less.' _She thought.

She looked back up to this so-called lord. He just looked straight ahead and looked at her.

"Fine."

Rin squealed so loud she had to cover her ears. She ran right over to Mizuki and tookher hand.

"What's your name?"

She forgot she hadn't mentioned it to her earlier when she had told her her own name.

"My name is Mizuki Minami."

"Oooo, what a pretty name. Uh oh! Lord Sesshomaru is leaving. We must follow before we get lost!"

Mizuki looked ahead. '_What a pompous ass, just walking away and leaving like that. He could have at least said sorry.'_

Rin held her hand as they walked together, following Sesshomaru. It wasn't long before they ended in a clearing. There sat an imp demon, and a dragon demon. The imp ran straight up to Rin and looked at her very cross.

"What is this wench doing here Rin?! I know you brought it, our great Lord Sesshomaru would never have such filth around!" Now it was her turn to be very cross...

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a wench, and filth, not to mention an it! I am clearly a female! I am a dog demon and of much higher standard than you, you little imp."

She swiftly dropped her fist on the top of his head, knocking him into the ground with a huge lump forming. Rin just giggled. Mizuki looked at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"That's Master Jaken. He means well."

They heard a muffle from under Mizuki's foot. She felt a good squishing was in need.

"I mmf most certainly mmfm do not mean well!" He managed to push her foot off of him. Mizuki ducked down to his level, looking him dead in the eye.

"If I were you I would mean well..." She said in a deadly monotone voice. He quickly shut his mouth and waddled away, with a staff much to large for him to be holding.

It was nearing dark and she hadn't eaten all day. Her stomach must have heard her brain... It grumbled, loud enough so they all turned to look at her, and to her embarrassment that meant Sesshomaru as well.

She didn't want to make more of a fool out of herself than she did earlier when he basically kicked her ass. She always thought she was pretty strong, but he annihilated her and now, she is already on his bad side. _'Great'_ She thought.

Rin laughed at her stomach rumbling.

"Help me get some firewood Mizuki and we can eat some food!" Mizuki nodded her head and walked off.

She wasn't quite sure how she intended to start a fire, picking up twigs... Especially one that would last long enough to cook something. She supposed that's what she was there for. She made sure to get enough large pieces to actually have a nice fire and instead had her get some leaves to get it going. That worked out much better. As they were collecting, Rin looked up at her.

"Why don't you have a mark on your forehead like Lord Sesshomaru, if you are also a dog demon?" She looked away with a slight blush. How was she supposed to explain that to a child?

She sighed. '_They can't stay innocent forever.'_

"Females only get a marking there when they mate. They take their mates mark." "What's a mate?"

'_No way in hell am I having the birds and the bees conversation with her. She's more innocent than I thought, jeez.'_

"Umm... Ask Lord Sesshomaru when we get back." She was silently chuckling to herself. It should be interesting.

They eventually made it back to the clearing and got the fire going. Jaken brought over some fish for them, which to her surprise, he didn't give her one insult. Maybe when she hit him in the head she gave him brain damage.

Rin and her were munching on their fish. She finished and threw her stick in the fire and started making her way over to Sesshomaru. Mizuki knew what was coming next. She couldn't help but laugh, which earned her a glare from him.

He's probably going to stop glaring in a minute, with what she has to say. Rin walked right up to him and asked him,

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's a mate?"

"None of your concern."

'_Ugh! That was it? Not even a hint that he was surprised.'_

He simply got up and started walking away. At least he stopped glaring, like she predicted.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yessss?"

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?"

"I don't know. He goes away a lot, but he always comes back for us, so don't worry!"

She definitely wasn't worried. It was more like a relief that he was gone, always glaring at her and such. She wasn't that bad.

It was late though and she was beginning to get tired. Rin was in her lap and had fallen asleep while her back was up against a tree. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it would do, for fear of waking her up. Mizuki fell asleep shortly after...

_Her brother held her arms down as her father whipped her back. What had she done to deserve this punishment? She ran away and he found her._

_"You stupid bitch! This is what you get and I would hope you learn your lesson from this!"_

_It hurt so bad she started losing consciousness from the pain. No one would know. Demon skin heals so quickly. As far as the Southern Lands were concerned he was a great man... Right before she fell into darkness all she remembered was that she would never run away again._

_She_ bolted awake, breathing hard. Her eyes grew accustomed to the dark and she looked behind her to where her pillow of grass was, but Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree again.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Why is it any of your concern?"

He glared at her. "It's awfully difficult to sleep when you have a pup next to you whimpering"

"I am not a pup!"

"To me, you are. I am nearing 500 and you? You must be quite a bit younger considering how annoying you are."

That was it! She's had it with his arrogance. She turned around and growled at him before she let her fist fly for his face.


	3. Chapter 2

She wasn't really thinking when she did it. It just happened. She was so angry at being called a pup. Sure, she was young, but not that young. So what if he was almost 500? She was close to 350. They were both young.

He reacted so fast she could hardly see him. He grabbed her wrist pushing her arm across her chest and pushing her down, sending her to the ground. He landed on top of her holding her down.

He leaned in close to her ear, making her blush a bit. He may be a jerk, but he was still good looking to her. She wasn't used to any man being on top of her like that let alone someone as suffocatingly good looking as him, despite her arm feeling like it might fall off.

She felt his breath tickle her ear. "If you try that again, I will kill you." And then he was gone.

She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night after that, so she just waited for Rin to wake up. She didn't understand why she loved him so much. He's such an ass, although he is definitely different with her. It's hard not to love her though. She is always so full of joy and happiness. Maybe that's what he loves about her too.

Rin is probably the only one that could make him smile. She wondered what it was that caused him to be so cold toward everything and everyone else. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. It won't be long now before she wakes up.

She looked over and saw Rin started moving a little. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mizuki. A smile spread across her face first thing in the morning. Mizuki chuckled a little.

"What's so funny? Did you sleep well?"

Mizuki couldn't even help the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "I slept _greeaaattt."_

"Well, that's good."

Mizuki just blinked at her. She is way too innocent. She didn't even think Rin knew what sarcasm was. Her innocence was definitely cute though.

Jaken came waddling over. "I would have slept great too if you didn't keep me up all night trying to get yourself killed by Lord Sesshomaru, you fiend!"

"Fiend?! He started it in case you hadn't noticed you toad!"

"I'm not a toad! I am an imp."

"Yeah imp my asshole, more like you're going to have a limp in a minute..."

"What did you..."

BOOM! She hit him so hard into the ground with her fist she thought she saw three lumps growing on his head. It's way too early to listen to him.

"Hope that taught you a lesson."

"You just wait to Lord Sesshomaru gets back!"

'_Apparently, it didn't...'_ She thought.

They began eating breakfast soon after. Jaken and Mizuki successfully glared at each other the entire time, while Rin happily smiled away. Mizuki wished she could smile as much as her.

"Can we play a game?"

"Umm... I don't really know many games. What did you have in mind?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Oh great! I actually do know that one! I will count to 20 first and you go hide."

She turned around and faced a tree. "1... 2... 3..." By the time she turned back around she was no where to be seen, as expected. She decided using her nose would be unfair so she tried not to focus on her scent.

It took Mizuki about 5 minutes to find a bush that she saw hair poking out of. If she hadn't been wearing her hair up into that tiny ponytail she probably wouldn't have noticed.

She got down on her knees and began crawling over there. As slowly as she could Mizuki peaked over the top of the bush and yelled, "BOO!" She jumped so high she couldn't help but burst out laughing at her. Rin tackled her to the ground and then they were both laughing and giggling together.

She looked over at Mizuki,"You know Mizuki, you and Lord Sesshomaru would make a great couple!"

It was like Mizuki looked at her cross-wards all of a sudden. "Huh? How do you mean? We don't get along at all."

"Yeah, but you might eventually and you're really pretty and everyone knows Lord Sesshomaru is the best."

_'Yeah, I'm not so sure of that myself.'_ She thought.

"Plus, you are both dog demons right?" She took hold of Mizuki's tail. Unlike him, she let hers flow loosely. Rin started running her tiny hands through it, which felt good to Mizuki.

"Yes, I am also a dog demon." She looked skeptically at Rin.

"Then it's perfect." Rin smiled.

"I don't think it works that way Rin." She chuckled at her.

She want to love someone, not just love how they look. He is definitely attractive, but she didn't think she could ever love him. He wass way too arrogant for her.

"Why is your tail black and not white?" Boy she changed subjects fast.

"Well, just like how humans can have different hair colors, so do we demons. My hair is black, so my tail is black. His hair is silver, so his tail is white."

"Well, why are your markings dark blue?" She asked curiously.

"For the same reason. It just varies on blood line is all. We should probably head back though Rin, before Jaken has a stroke."

"Okay!" She smiled.

By the time they got back, it was already midday and Sesshomaru was already there.

"How dare you make the Lord wait and..." Blah blah blah is all she hear from him. "You should apologize immed..."

"Jaken enough."

"Yes. Milord!" Jaken said, slightly fearful.

Finally, something she could actually thank him for, shutting that toad up. Sesshomaru turned around and she stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

"Hey you!" He yelled.

"Jaken" he said a little more sharply. He was immediately quiet.

Mizuki just snickered and earned her usual glare from Sesshomaru as well. It was worth it.

They started heading to who knows where. They didn't stop to rest and the sun was half way through setting when they finally arrived. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

She was born into royalty and had lived in a castle all her life, but this was amazing. It was huge. She couldn't even imagine how many times she was going to get lost in there.

They started walking to the main gates and tons of servants started to make their way out of the castle to greet their lord. They bowed as he walked past them. She just followed as they looked at her, some glaring, some smiling. She didn't really understand why she got some glares, but she was okay with it.

In her temporary daze, Sesshomaru managed to get a bit ahead of her, which definitely wasn't good being in a place that was this large. He must of told one of the servants to escort her to a room. She was very polite and a bit mousy looking.

She bowed down to her and asked her to follow her. She wasn't going to argue. Escorts are better than losing her way trying to find a room she's never even seen.

They walked in the main doors and went up the double stair case, then went down a few hallways and Mizuki was already confused out of her mind.

"How do you know where you are going? This place is huge." She asked allowed.

"You will get used to it my lady, being the new mistress and all."

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

"If you do beg my pardon, that's why you are here, correct?" She looked up.

"No, not at all! I mean, I don't really know why am here. Haha. Maybe for Rin, she is a cutie. She is the one who asked me to come along. The lord simply obliged." "Oh, I see." Sadness plagued her face.

"What's the matter?" Mizuki asked.

She shook her a head before answering, "It's just the majority of us would love to see the Lord settle down with someone instead of just be with whoever, but we have to remember he is still young yet, but you're so beautiful.

Mizuki blushed deeply. "I appreciate your comments." She smiled at her escort.

They finally made it to the room. It had two doors, so she knew right away that it must be huge inside. She opened the door and definitely was not proven wrong.

The bed was the biggest bed she have ever seen and the furniture was all made from the highest quality wood and fabric. Everything was dark red cherry wood and white fabric. Her escort had laid something down on the bed that she hadn't noticed was in her hands.

"It's a night gown for you ma'am. The lord will have more clothes sent up for you by tomorrow. He must not have been expecting you're arrival or it would have been here already." She smiled.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I have what I am wearing now at least, thank you."

She eyed her clothing a bit. It wasn't the greatest. The Southern Lands weren't exactly as wealthy like this, but it wasn't terrible in her opinion.

"Well ma'am, if you need anything at all, you may call on any of us for your bidding." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what is your name?" Mizuki asked.

"My name?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, so I have something to call you by." She looked a little uneasy. She suppose their names probably aren't used very often there.

"My name is Naomi, ma'am."

"Well, thank you Naomi." And with that, she left.

Mizuki decided not to venture out of her room for the night. She wanted to take in everything about where she was going to be staying. The closest was huge and it had it's own bathroom. If this was her room she couldn't imagine what Sesshomaru's room must look like.

She sat on the bed, and just continued thinking. If Sesshomaru wasn't so pompous as he is, he would be a fine mate. He's got the looks, the strength, wealth, power, it's just that pesky attitude of his.

She was sure some other lord would just try to marry his own daughter off like hers did, for the land and alliances. Just then, there was a knock on her door before Rin busted through it.

"Rin!" Mizuki caught her in a hug as she barreled towards her, falling back on to the bed as they both giggled.

"Mizukiiiii, isn't the castle wonderful?!"

"Yes, it really is." she laughed with her. "Rin, how do you not get lost in here?"

"I know my way around of course!"

"Well, that's really helpful" she laughed.

"My room is to the left of this one. Lord Sesshomaru's is across the hall, and his study is at the end of the hall, where he spends most of his time. I am near his room so he can keep and eye on me. He always makes sure I am safe." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure he does."

"There's a library too!"

"Really? Can you bring me to it? I love libraries."

"Sure, it's right underneath this floor."

Rin started leading the way to the library, Mizuki was brimming with excitement the whole way there. Thankfully the way there was simple enough for her to remember. She decided that Rin would be her best tour guide for a little while, at least until she was more used to the place.

When they walked in, her jaw just dropped. It was gorgeous. Rows and rows upon book cases going all the way to the ceiling, with ladders and stair cases. It was amazing. It was decided, this is the place she would definitely be spending the most time in.

"Rin, where do you usually spend time at?"

"The garden. It's so pretty!"

"Show me then." she smiled at her.

So, she lead Mizuki downstairs and outside. Once they got there she could understand why, it really was gorgeous. She could lay there in the sun and read.

They were out there for a while, talking and goofing around. The sun was already gone. Two maids came out, one being Naomi.

"Excuse me, but dinner will be served soon, we should get you both ready.

Rin smiled, "Of course!"

Naomi took Rin to her bedroom and the other maid to Mizuki's, without so much as a word. They walked in and she closed the door, that was when it all started...

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and stealing our lord from us?" She accused.

"Umm... what are you talking about?"

She glared daggers at Mizuki. "You know damn well what! You think just because you are another dog demon, he will fall head over heels with you, well you're dead wrong. I doubt he would want to lay a finger on you. You're hideous and a mutt."

"Excuse me? Let's try that again. I will chew you up and spit you out, do you understand me?" She looked at Mizuki as though she had just smacked her. It was plain as day everyone else she has threatened has backed down and let her have her way. Well, not this time. Mizuki took a step towards her and let a low growl rip through her throat, raising the hair on the maid's back.

Sesshomaru must have heard it. Within 2 minutes of them staring each other down he came in through the door. He looked from Mizuki to the maid.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, she was just leaving." Mizuki growled.

She continued to glare for another moment, before bowing to Sesshomaru, and leaving to attend to dinner. He took one last look before taking off himself.

Mizuki took the time to get herself ready for dinner. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her current clothes, since that's all she had other than the night gown.

She headed down, having a bit of difficulty finding the dining room. She was late. How embarrassing. Everyone was staring at her as she sat down.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it." She said with my eyes down. She took a seat next to Rin and ate in silence. She could feel that maid staring at her as she ate. She wanted to jump across the table at her, she had no idea who she was messing with...


	4. Chapter 3

Dinner finished and she had Rin lead her to the room again. She really was helpful. Mizuki gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around to head in.

"Mizuki wait, can I come in?"

"Of course you can." She moved to the side and let her step in before closing the door. "Is everything okay?" She asked her.

Rin looked up at her and smiled. "Yup! I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Well, that's really sweet of you." Mizuki kissed her on the top of the head and smiled at her with a devilish grin.

"What?" she asked a little nervously. Before she knew it Mizuki had tackled her to the bed and started tickling her all over.

Rin and Mizuki were messing around and enjoying themselves, before there was a knock on the door. Naomi and the other maid came in.

"It's late, Rin has to be to bed. Growing girl needs her beauty sleep." Naomi said, bending down to pick Rin up and place her in bed. She looked over at Mizuki. "Atsuko can take you to your room." Mizuki got up and glared at Atsuko.

"I can bring myself, it's right next door."

She walked out the door, and unfortunately Atsuko followed. Mizuki opened her door, but Atsuko had grabbed her arm. Mizuki gave her a deadly glare.

"What?" Mizuki ripped her arm away.

"You think you're so slick don't you? Trying to win your way into the Lord's bed by making all sweet like with Rin?" She snarled.

"Excuse me? Are you kidding me? Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe everyone isn't as self absorbed as you are, and that maybe, just fucking maybe, not everyone wants to sleep with Sesshomaru?" Mizuki was flabbergasted that she was still on about that.

"It's LORD Sesshomaru, you filthy bitch." She emphasized.

"Me a bitch, at least you know the definition. Yes, I am a female dog, and what are you? I mean, other than a cow anyway."

Atsuko grabbed her arm again bringing Mizuki to her and started swinging her arm up to her face. Too slow... Mizuki ducked down quickly, stood straight back up, knocking her square in the jaw with as much force as she could muster, sending her straight through the wall. Sesshomaru's wall. Oops.

She didn't have time to think whether it was his room or not. She didn't care. She ran straight through the hole she had made, right past a staring Sesshomaru, and blasted her in the face again, growling deeply at her. She started straddling Atsuko.

She dipped her head to Atsuko's ear, "Your lord is watching you, and you can't even lift a finger to touch me. Let's get one thing straight, I will rip your throat out if you so much as look at me wrong again."

She stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "I will grab someone to take your trash out for you."

He growled at her and followed her out. "My trash?"

"Yes, your trash. You're the one who keeps her around, not me."

"She was here long before you."

"And I have done nothing to provoke her, and yet you didn't even say a word to her when you saw what happened between us before!" She was growing more and more angry with him.

"What happens to you is none of my concern." He stated nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe not, but what she does is your concern and I shouldn't have to take her shit!"

He reached out, she had no time to even see it, before his hand was around her throat and was lifted off her feet, against the wall.

"You will not speak to me like that." He glared at her. He didn't particularly care about the maid, but he would not be having anyone talk to him the way she was.

She gasped out in between breaths, "Let me guess... You bed her without mating every season, and you will never mate her and you use her, that would explain her jealousy"

His eyes grew red and his next words came out in a snarl. "Whom I bed is none of your concern, and I, Sesshomaru, do not need to explain myself to you or anybody else for that matter."

She thought he was going to snap her neck. She couldn't breathe. She lifted her hand to his wrist, but the strength was dissipating out of her.

"Stop.." She coughed. "Please." His eyes turned back to gold and dropped her.

She sucked air into her lungs like it was no tomorrow. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." She genuinely was sorry. It definitely isn't her business who he sleeps with. She was just mad at Atsuko and took her anger out on him. He didn't look at me. It made her feel worse. She not only felt bad, but her feelings were a little hurt from his aggression toward her, she couldn't explain her feelings. Maybe because of all the hospitality he has shown me and then she basically just spit in his face. "My lord..." He looked at her then, if only out of the corner of his eye. "I really am sorry." She looked down.

He knelt down, surprising her. "Are you okay?" He lifted her chin. She laughed slightly. She was nervous with the way he was touching her and out of nowhere considering how angry he was just a moment ago.

"I don't think she could hurt me, even if she studied how to."

"That's not what I was talking abour." He moved her head to the side and touched his fingers to her throat. She winced a bit. It must be bruised. She glanced back at him.

"I am fine." He let her go, and looked at her for a moment before making his way down the hall to his study. She did break his bedroom wall a bit she supposed. She sat there and watched him walk down the hallway. She almost thought he had a heart in there.

Atsuko stepped out from the hole in the wall. Her face was already forming a nice bruise. "Serves you right, getting struck by him."

"I didn't get struck, I got strangled, there's a difference!" Clearly that didn't help her case. She just snickered at Mizuki. Mizuki glared at her, before she flinched. Yeah, that's what she thought. She got up slowly; her body ached from the impact of the floor. She looked towards her room, and then to Rin's. She chose Rin. She walked in quietly before laying next to her under the sheets.

She woke up and looked at me. "What's wrong?" Mizuki had been laying on her back staring at the ceiling, and all she could think about was the moment after everything when she had seen Sesshomaru actually be kind. She thought maybe Rin got to see that side of him all the time.

"Nothing's wrong Rin, just thinking." She smiled at Rin and kissed her forehead, reassuring her everything was fine. That night Mizuki went to bed with a smile on her face, thinking maybe she could see that side more often too.


	5. Chapter 4

She woke up with Rin sleeping in her arms. She carefully peeled herself away and went to find Sesshomaru. She followed his scent leading to his study. She stood there for a moment deciding weather or not she should knock or just turn away.

"Come in." He must have heard her walking down the hallway. She decided she didn't really have much of an option anymore and peaked her head in.

"I said come in." She quickly walked in and closed the door behind her. He just sat there and stared at her. They locked eyes and she couldn't stop staring back. She wanted to break they eye contact, but they were mesmerizing. He looked tired though.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She wondered.

"Is that what you came here to ask me? It's none of your concern."

"It may not be my concern, however..." He was glaring at her already... "All I am saying is that even the great Lord of the Western Lands need his rest every now and then."

He started looking through his paper work.

"I came here to speak about Atsuko in a less derogatory way." She started.

"I have already told you she isn't any of your concern. It has been taken care of." He said without looking up.

"I will kill her, if she ever tries anything like that again." She stated bluntly.

He looked back up at her with another glare. "Do whatever, I don't care."

"Well, alright then. At least you know then." She turned to leave.

"Mizuki." That was the first time he had called her by her name. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I believe you know what time it almost is. Stay away from me." She stood there confused before nodding her head and leaving. She didn't actually know what he was talking about but better to leave than stand there and look dumb.

She walked down to the kitchen to grab some food. Thankfully, it was Naomi who was in there.

"Mizuki! Is there anything I can get you? I didn't think you would be coming in here to grab food." She asked startled.

"Fix me up a surprise. I'm in the mood for anything."

She came back over a few minutes later with some food. It was quite delicious. She just sat there and watched her as she ate, thinking quietly to herself. What could he have meant? What time is it?

She carried on through out her day, wondering to herself what he could possibly be talking about. She ran across the garden and decided to lay down and watch the clouds. She was still close to the castle, so a nice cooling shadow was around her. Little did she know, someone was watching her. She curled into a ball, her tail wrapping around her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sesshomaru was pacing in his study looking out the window at Mizuki sleeping. What was he going to do with her? He could smell her scent a mile away and every other demon probably could too. He was standing there looking out the window at her when he saw a shadow move.

He opened the window a crack to smell who it was. Atsuko. That idiot. Mizuki beat her pretty bad last time, she won't hesitate to do it again. He just watched, waiting for Mizuki to wake up. He was surprised Atsuko still wanted to fight her after the lashing she had received from her after the ordeal the night before.

Mizuki didn't wake up, and then he caught a glimpse of something shiny in Atsuko's hand. A knife. He opened the window fully and jumped down, running straight towards Atsuko and smashing her into the castle wall. Unlike the walls inside, these were made of concrete and wouldn't break quite as easily.

Mizuki woke up to a loud crash next to her. She jumped, startled, and looked over. It was Sesshomaru, holding Atsuko by her throat. A knife was in her hand, and certainly not a small one. He raised his other hand and was about to put it through her chest. She moved so quickly to get in front of him. He stopped a mere inch away.

"What are you doing? She is trying to kill you."

"We can't go around just killing every poor stupid animal that wanders about, now can we?" He looked at her like she had two heads. She was the one that just said she was going to kill her, and now was definitely the time too, but she felt bad for her. She held so much hate and jealousy in her heart for no reason.

She put her hand on his arm that was at her throat and looked at him. He looked back and she couldn't help but stare at him like usual. How can she... when he looked like that. He slowly let her down to the ground and let go.

He turned to walk away and she sensed movement, from Atsuko. Mizuki quickly spun around, hit her arm to make her drop the knife. She dropped quickly to the ground to retrieve it threw it into a nearby tree and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. Mizuki had had it with her.

Sesshomaru was back over in a second. Mizuki looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just irritated. I just saved her life and then she tries to stab me in the back, literally." He suddenly moved close to her. Too close, awkwardly so. He bent down and sniffed her hair that was falling by her neck. He was so close she could smell him all around her. He backed away abruptly and left. She stood there feeling a little confused.

She was sitting in the library reading a book and then it hit her. She finally understood. She had completely forgot... She was going into heat. That's why he smelled her, he couldn't help it, why he told her to stay away. He doesn't want to bed her. By tomorrow, it will be full blown though. Every male in a 10 mile radius will be after her... His scent should be strong enough to scare every male off, but his scent is also the problem. She decided to go to bed for the night, she would just have to stay in her room away from everyone.

The next morning she awoke and she could tell she was in heat then. She could smell Sesshomaru all the way down the hall in his study. Normally she could, but it wasn't an intoxicating smell like right now. She felt as though his scent was making her drunk. She decided she should go get some food before everyone got up, so she could grab some snacks and take them with her to her room and hunker down for a few days.

She went down to the kitchen, it seemed to become a more common thing with her lately. Naomi was waiting. Thankfully girls aren't effected by each other. Mizuki had asked Naomi for some food, which she obliged. She sat there and ate in silence.

"Are you okay Mizuki?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, you know... just that time of year..." She said, stuffing her face with more food.

"I understand, we all get it. It must be worse for you though. You have a very strong scent for a female. Perhaps you and the lord will . . ." She started.

" . . . No way. I'm going to stay as far away from him as I can." Mizuki didn't want that. He was handsome and probably everything anyone could ever want, except for the part he would never be interested in anyone unless they could benefit him and he was much too cold for her. She needed someone to love. She doubted he would ever love anyone.

Naomi just shook her head. Mizuki underestimated herself in her opinion. She could have the lord if she wanted. Her scent was overwhelming for a female. She was strong and beautiful. It's not often you come across other dog demons either. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself though and hope for the best.

Mizuki was watching Naomi as she left, wondering what she was thinking about. The whole time she cooked she was smiling. She decided she had better get back to her room, she already spent too much time out and about and wanted to get back before everyone started bustling around in the castle, specifically the lord of that castle.

She had made her way back to the hallway her room was in. She opened her door and set one foot inside when the smell hit her. He was out of his room and very near her.

"What are you doing out of your room." He said sternly.

"Well, I went to go get some food, and bring some snacks back." She placed her snacks on the inside of the door frame and looked back at him. It was taking every ounce of dignity to had not to throw herself at him. She noticed his jaw was clenched. It must have been difficult for him too. At that moment Rin ran out of her room towards Mizuki and tripped and fell into Mizuki. Sesshomaru ran forward catching them both so neither would get hurt.

"Sorry Mizuki! Sorry Lord Sesshomaru! Just on my way to breakfast!" She ran pass them and down the stairs to eat, but they were in way too close proximity of each other now.

He was still hanging on to her arm from behind where he had caught them. She couldn't help herself, his scent was overwhelming. She turned around to face him and rubbed her cheek on his for just a moment. He snapped his hand up to her chin, grabbing it roughly and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall, still kissing her, sliding his tongue in her mouth and running his hands down her side. She wasn't stopping him. She was enjoying herself and him. She pushed her body against his. He was smothering her against the wall.

He suddenly stopped. She whimpered a little. She didn't want him to stop. He stepped back from her.

"Mizuki get in your room. Now." She gazed up at him. He was so stern. She didn't know how he had come to his senses because her mind was still foggy. She reached out for him.

"Don't touch me." He snarled. She pulled her hand back, a bit hurt. He turned around and walked briskly to his study, locking the door behind him. She went to her room still dazed. He was all she could think about for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been two days and Mizuki has successfully stayed in her room away from everyone, particularly Sesshomaru after the last incident. His room was too close to hers. She could smell him every time he walked down the hallway, and she knew he could too. He had some impressive self control, because it was difficult for her every time he walked by. Just then, she heard a small knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She couldn't smell anything besides him.

"It's Rin. Can I come in?"

"Sure." This better be quick, she loved her, but she caouldn't have the door open for long.

"Close the door behind you Rin." She nodded and headed over to sit on the bed with her.

"What's wrong Mizuki? You have been hiding away in here, even skipping meals." She handed her an apple. Thank the heavens, because she was starving. She ran out of her provisions the day before. She quickly started munching on it.

"Thanks Rin, a lot. I just haven't been feeling well lately. "Let's go to the garden! That will make you feel better." She said, with the brightest smile on her face. It was hard to deny her, but she had to decline.

"I better not Rin."

"But... please please please please please! I haven't seen you or played with you in forever."

"Rin, I really shouldn't." She said solemnly.

Her mouth started pouting a bit and her eyes started watering. Here comes the waterworks... "Fine, but only for a little while, like a real little while." She instantly stopped whining. What a little faker. She is lucky she is cute.

They headed down the garden, and passed Sesshomaru in the hallway. It took immense self control to continue walking, but somehow she did it. She looked back and he had stopped in the hallway. That wasn't good. They needed to stay away from each other.

Rin lead her to a large area of the garden surrounded by blue flowers. It was lovely and nice to finally get some fresh air. She began picking them and made Mizuki a flower crown.

"Hey Rin, can you show me how to make that?" She showed her and they began making bracelets, rings, headbands, everything. Soon, they were laying in the flowers watching the sunrise. Being out and active after keeping herself cooped up for so long, really wore her out. She ended up falling asleep in the midst of all the flowers.

Mizuki was sleeping peacefully in the flowers. Rin definitely wanted to play more, but she was obviously very tired. She couldn't leave her out there though. She decided she would try to wake her...

"Mizuki..." Nothing. "Mizuki!" Still nothing.

She leaned right in her ear and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"MIZUKI!" Not even a peep.

She sure can sleep. Usually demons are light sleepers, she must be tired. Rin wasn't sure what she should do then. Maybe Jaken could help... No, he is way too small. He would be as useful as she was, except more annoying about it. Rin couldn't get her on Ah-Un by herself.

She decided she would just have to ask Lord Sesshomaru. Besides, they seemed like they are avoiding each other lately. It would be a great idea. She smiled brightly to herself before skipping into the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuuu" She sang outside of his study.

"Come in Rin." She peaked her head through the door.

"I need your help!"

"Jaken can not do it?" He sighed.

"He is too little like me"

"Fine." He stood up to follow me. To Rin he was the best person in the world. She never wanted to leave here. He followed her down the stairs and out to the garden. "Does this have to do with her?" He said, glaring at Mizuki.

"Yes, she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Please be nice to her." Rin frowned a little. He sighed, but picked her up none the less.

Mizuki was half awake, maybe only a quarter awake, but she could feel warmth, and a lot of it. She couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. It felt like I was being carried. She snuggled into whoever or whatever it was. It couldn't be too bad if it's this warm. The smell was so good. She knew the smell, but couldn't remember. She was too tired.

She was set down, on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes. It took a lot of effort, but she wanted to know what was going on. Sesshomaru had his back to her. He was the one that took her up there, she realized. The smell of her had to be intoxicating to him. His was for sure.

She couldn't really think clearly, not while being barely awake and his scent all over her room. She sat up and reached for his hand, grabbing it quickly and pulling him down on top of her. He just looked at her. She thought he was trying to hold his breath, but she definitely wasn't. She leaned up and kissed him softly. That was all it took.

He wrapped one arm behind her back and the other into her hair, pulling her head back hard. She growled slightly at the pain, but that only made him want more. He was kissing her roughly, biting her lip. She let his tongue slide into her mouth, fighting for dominance. He pulled away and made kisses down her neck, before licking it. She moaned a little. His hair fell all around them, it was so long. She went to grab it and his hands grabbed hers, pinning them down. He licked her neck again before she felt his teeth come out. She froze. It was like she woke up all of a sudden. He couldn't do that. They couldn't mate. Neither of them was ready yet and she knew it.

"Sesshomaru... no." She couldn't let that happen.

His head instantly snapped back up and looked at her. He flung himself so hard away from her he smashed himself into the opposite wall. The smell in there was just a mix of them and if he didn't leave soon, it wasn't going to be good. He kept looking at her for a moment longer before rushing out the door and into his room. She sighed out loud to herself. She felt like there was a million butterflies all at once. It was like all the nervousness she had, her heat took away and then threw at her after he left. She fell asleep in the same spot she was in when he was here, smelling him in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the week had passed by and Mizuki's heat was finally gone. She and Sesshomaru had successfully avoided each other, although she thought if she had seen him she might have died of embarrassment.

She made her way down to the kitchen and sat in her usual spot. Despite her heat being gone, she still didn't want to see him. How would she face him? She was after all, the one who instigated it, the second time anyway.

She decided eating in solitude would save herself from the humiliation she was bound to have. Naomi grew accustomed to her eating in there within the last week to now have food ready for her when she came in, rather than eating her meals with everyone else.

"Good morning Mizuki." She said as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Good morning Naomi. How has your morning been so far?"

"Quite well, nothing out of the ordinary. It's quite pleasant seeing you so early every morning."

She simply smiled at her as she continued eating her breakfast. She had to admit, this woman knows how to cook a good meal.

She finished up her meal and placed the dishes in the sink behind her and slowly headed back to her room where she could sulk in peace. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes as she would like.

While she was heading to her room, already moping about, she ran into Sesshomaru... of course. Normally, she would get a glare, but she didn't this time. She was caught a little off guard. He must be in a good mood or something.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she tried to step around him. He moved in front of her, blocking my path.

"Who are you?" What was he talking about?

"I'm Mizuki Minami? I don't understand." She was utterly confused.

"No, who are you? You came here with noble clothes on. No commoner wears the clothes you did when I first met you." She blanked. If she told him the truth... He would probably have her leave. The south and the west haven't been on good terms in a long time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she looked away from him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Do not lie to me." She was getting a little nervous. He tended to have quite a nasty temper.

"Have you ever payed attention to my name... My last name means south. I am from the south."

"How are you related to the south." Boy he just couldn't let it go, had to keep prying for more information.

"Why does it matter?"

"You are in _my _lands, in _my _castle. Do as you're told." She sighed inwardly to herself. As arrogant as ever she thought.

"I was the next heir to the throne. I was supposed to be the lady of the South..." He finally let her chin go. She moved past him and walked into her room. He followed. God, what the hell else could he want from her, she thought.

"Why aren't you there anymore?" Did he need to know her whole life...

"I ran away."

"Why?" He pestered.

"None of your business." She acquired her daily death glare.

"You will tell me."

She sighed again. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Why? Because you say so, so that's how it goes? Did you ever stop to think that maybe it might be something personal that I don't think you need to know, because it's none of your god damn business?!" She yelled.

His hand came across her face hard in a slap. It brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm not telling you. It's not your business..." She saw the red tinge his eyes. He was seriously getting this mad because she wouldn't tell him? No... because she won't do as he says. Well too bad. He's not the only one that's as stubborn as a mule.

That was it, She'd had it with him. She could feel her heart beat racing as adrenaline pumped through her system, tinging her own eyes red.

"You think you're so god damn fantastic and everyone and everything should bow down at your feet or be walked on by them. Let's get one thing straight, you aren't. You are cold hearted, stubborn, and arrogant. You throw tantrums like you're 2 and break everything and anyone."

She was thrown through her window, down a story in the air, before she hit the ground. It was hard, and it hurt. The grass wasn't very much padding. She saw him leap through the window and turn into his dog form mid air. She couldn't believe how huge he was. She was definitely large herself, larger than most males, but he was enormous. His strength must be obnoxious, no wonder he is so arrogant. She better get up...

She quickly hoisted herself up and transformed as well. Her body was covered in all black fur with dark blue markings, contrasting greatly with his white fur. He launched.

She quickly dove out of the way before turning back around a lunging herself at him full force. Her teeth bit deep into his neck. If it phased him, he didn't let it show. He swatted her to the ground with a huge paw and bit into her side. She let out a loud howl of pain, before shrinking back to her human form, blood poring out of her side.

She was sobbing. Why were they always at each others throats and always fighting... She was hoping things would be different after everything that happened.

He shrank back down to his original form as well and slowly walked over to her. "Have you learned your lesson?"

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes and down her face. "Have I learned my lesson... Have I learned my lesson?! Yes! You're an ass. AND YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!"

She took off running at full speed into the woods, getting as far away from him as she could. Naomi was watching from a window in the castle along with everyone else who resided there. She shook her head as Mizuki ran into the woods. What has the lord done, she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How could he? Over something so stupid. She ran and ran until she could run no more. She collapsed, blood still seeping from her wound. She had nothing, and no one. No where to go. She just laid there. She lost her home all over again. It started to rain, cleaning the dirt and grime from her wound, until she finally fainted.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Mizukiiiii. Mizukiiiiii!" Rin was yelling about the castle, looking for her. Jaken was hiding behind a wall, watching her. Rin would bug him until no end unless he help her find that female demon.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Do you know where Mizuki is?" She said smiling up at him

"Gone." He stated bluntly.

Jaken peaked hi head around the corner.

"Gone? Gone where? What do you mean? Is she coming back?!" Rin looked petrified.

"No." He started walking away from Rin. He didn't want to talk about Mizuki any longer. He had pushed her away for a reason.

"But why?" Tears were forming in Rin's eyes.

"She left on her own accord." Now she was balling her eyes out.

Even Jaken was upset. He supposed she wasn't all that bad. She kept Rin entertained and way from him, plus she was pretty spunky, and definitely had a back bone to stand up to Lord Sesshomau. She was the only one who would ever stand up to him and probably the only one who could ever deal with him too.

"Rin, I will find someone else to entertain you, Jaken can continue as he always has." "

No! Not me! Anyone but me, Mi'Lord!" Jaken ran out from behind the wall.

He was thinking how much he wish that woman was there already.

"Jaken is no fun! Mizuki is perfect. She is funny, and beautiful!"

"Enough Rin." She went silent.

Lord Sesshomaru turned to head to his study.

Jaken noticed he wasn't walking as gracefull and as full of confidence as usual. Something must be bothering him to effect him so much. He doesn't look injured besides a small wound on his neck. Mizuki must have done it. What could it be that bothers him so? Jaken wondered.


	8. Chapter 7

Mizuki woke up slowly. It was warm. Where was she, she wondered? She opened her eyes slowly and took in a small room that looked to be in a small cottage. There was a fireplace warming the air. A door creaked open and a man walked through. Not just any man, her ex mate-to-be...Tazuna.

"What are you doing here?!" She gaped.

"Me? You should be asking yourself that question. You're the one who is out here. Maybe you should thank me for rescuing you." He remarked snidely.

"What do you want from me?" She hesitated.

"You know what I want, your body, your strength, your power... your lands."

"I have nothing to do with the south anymore!"

"Yes you do. Your father has been looking everywhere for you. You are lucky I found you first. We will mate and then we will rule the South together."

"I don't think so you creep. I want nothing to do with you or my father or that wretched place."

"Well, you don't have a choice." He grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her head back to look at him, causing her side to burn. She could tell the wound had been reopened.

"You think you are better than all of us all of a sudden, just from hanging around the Lord of the West. Well, it doesn't look like he took a liking to you considering the gaping hole in your side with his scent all over it, so you might as well come back home."

It hurt her when he said that. He was right to some extent. Sesshomaru didn't want her there and she felt like she was getting closer to him. She had come to terms with the fact that despite all his faults, she had fallen for him and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"That isn't home..."

"Why? Because your father beat on you? Get over it."

"Get over it? Get over it!" She lunged at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru was pacing in his study. He was sure she would come back by now, surely. She didn't seem like she was going to go anywhere anytime soon, despite what had happened. Fights are fights, they happen and everyone knows of his temper, she should know no different. She could be dead with how bad the wound was, and without medical attention.

Rin suddenly burst into the study without knocking and dragging a very unhappy Jaken behind her.

"Lord Seeshomaru... Go after her!" He looked down at her, slightly taken a back, from her forcefulness.

"Excuse me?"

Jaken piped up, "It's been a week Mi' Lord. She misses her, and quite frankly I am a terrible play mate. You must miss her company as well? No one ever argues against you, it must be at least exciting for you... or something?"

"It's annoying. She is a pest." He began pacing again.

Jaken didn't believe him. All week he had been pacing and pacing, not focused on his work at all. They have had to send several guests letters about coming at different times, because he was in no mood to deal with them.

Rin piped back up again. "You're a liar!"

Once again he looked shocked. Rin never went against him or insulted him in anyway. "I miss Mizuki! I won't stop screaming until you say you will go get her!" And the screaming began.

"Enough Rin. Stop it." She continued. She always listens.

"Rin" Still screaming.

"Okay, Rin."

She stopped, bringing peace to everyone's ears. "Both of you leave." Jaken thanked himself mentally and left with Rin.

Sesshomaru went back to the spot they had their fight and started sniffing the air for her scent. Her scent smelled incredible, but the mix of blood with it, was a bit distasteful. He wounded her badly.

Her scent was faint, but he could follow her. He followed her scent for quite a while, once coming upon a place where she must have stayed for a while, blood was all around the area, but someone else's scent mingled with hers there. A male. He growled low to himself.

He continued following the two scents farther and farther south. He was in the Southern lands when he came across a cottage, her scent and his inside. It wasn't her scent so much that concerned him as the males that was inside. He was in heat. He could hear a muffled bang before he went for the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mizuki smashed her fist into his head sending him into the wall. Judging from his scent, he was in heat and that wasn't a good thing for her. She was no way in hell going to mate with this low life. The only reason he could put up a fight was because of how wounded her side was.

She could feel the blood oozing through the bandages and it certainly didn't tickle. He stood back up quickly and charged for her. The wound slowed her down quite a bit, causing him to land on her, pushing her down the the ground. He leaned in close to her ear, feeling his breathe against me. It reminded her of the time Sesshomaru did something quite similar. She wished it was him.

"You may not want me, but now you have no choice." His fangs grazed her neck, ready to bite. She glanced over at him before the door was flung open. Sesshomaru. He came. Relief flooded her as soon as she looked into his golden eyes. It wasn't long before he noticed what was about to happen and they turned from molten gold to pure red.

He ran over, so fast he was a blur. One minute he was at the door, the next he was ripping Tazuna off of her and throwing him through the wall. She sat up, holding her side, that was now almost has painful as when it happened. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He ran towards Tazuna with the same speed and drove his sword, Tokijin, through his stomach.

"If you come near her again, I will make sure you are dead next time." He walked back over to her. She was still clutching my side.

"Are you... okay?" She looked up into his eyes, frozen there for a moment.

"Yeah." She looked away. He grabbed her chin, making her look back at him. "I'm sorry. I missed you."

She was instantly filled with butterflies and a blush spread across her cheeks. She glanced in another direction afraid the embarrassment would make itself known.

Before she could do anything, he picked her up into his arms and started carrying her back. He walked like this for a while before stopping in the woods. It was nightfall and it would still take longer to get back.

"We will rest here." He set her on the ground gently. By now it was chilly and not being near him made her shiver. He started taking his haori off. She blushed and looked away. What the hell is he doing, she thought.

She felt a weight on her and warmth. She looked up and he was crouched in front of her, draping it around her shoulders. It smelt so strongly of him she couldn't help but take a deep inhale in.

"Thank you." she said, looking up at him. No answer, of course, but she was okay with that.

He sat down directly next to her. He was staring off into the woods. She was wondering if he seriously ever sleeps. She scooched closer to him, to obtain more warmth. He didn't move or push her away, so she figured this was acceptable, despite being in his space. The warmth made her get drowsy until she fell asleep against him. His arm slid around her to hold her from slipping.

Sesshomaru was sitting there while she fell asleep against him. He didn't mind for some reason. He pulled her into his lap, so he could lean back against a tree. She unconsciously snuggling closer to him into his chest. He fell asleep not too long after.

It was morning when she awoke. She was so warm. She opened her eyes slowly to the bright sunlight. There was a weight around her waist. She looked down and she was in Sesshomaru's lap. His arms were draped around her. She turned her head slightly to look behind her and he was asleep, much to her surprise.

She shifted her body slightly to get a better look at him without waking him up. She moved her hand up towards his face, her claw touching his cheek by accident. She was sure he was going to wake up, but he didn't, so she continued. Her fingers went into his silver bangs. His hair was so soft. His eyes opened up and looked at her. She mentally face palmed herself.

"What are you doing?" Was all he said.


	9. Chapter 8

She just stared at him, her hand stuck in its position in his hair and her being dumbfounded. Why did she have to be so curious.

"I.. uhh..." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of anything!

His arm reached up and grabbed her hand snatching her attention to it. She expected some kind of reprimand or something of the sorts, but he didn't do anything. He just grabbed her hand, pulling it down away from his face. She stared in disbelief. What was happening? Usually that would have gotten her her daily glare, but not even that today.

He picked her up, much to her surprise and began walking back to the castle, his haori still wrapped around her.

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru, I can walk you know."

"Hn."

"Let me walk, I said!"

"Fine." He dropped her right on her but. She supposed she should have seen that coming.

"I said to let me walk, not drop me on my head." He turned his head sharply, glaring at her. There it was! Her daily glare. How could she pass that up. She laughed a little.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I am just glad you came to get me." She smiled up at him. He didn't say anything, not surprising, but she still appreciated him coming. She really wasn't sure he would.

She got up on her feet and stood next to him, wrapping her hand around his arm before walking. He didn't say anything, only looked at her, but he seemed not to mind. She felt closer to him than when she left, maybe out of gratification, she wasn't sure, but she liked the physical contact she shared with him as they walked.

Her wound still hurt, but she would get over it. When she was home and properly rested, it would heal faster. Had Sesshomaru's castle become her home? She had no where else to go, but it didn't feel like it was just that that was making her say it was home. It was more. It was Rin and Jaken and even Sesshomaru, despite their never ending arguments. It was her home.

Thy walked for a while, mostly through the woods, avoiding any highly traveled paths, when her nose caught a scent. A bad scent. A hanyou. Now usually, she didn't mind humans and demons, but hanyous were almost always annoying. She had met a few that weren't that she could tolerate, but so many of them were just obnoxious, trying to make a name for themselves. Sesshomaru must have caught on as well, his face changed to one of disgust. He must hate them. Not too long after it, rather he, came through the woods yelling, go figure.

"Sesshomaru I have you this time! I'll kill you for sure!" He yelled.

He was all in red and had cute little dog ears. He would be quite a looker if his mouth wasn't in the way. He looked at Mizuki then.

"What's this, you got yourself a wench? She must be pretty dumb to hang around you." Mizuki wasn't sure which one of them was louder, but both Sesshomaru and her let out growls at him. She glanced over at him and could see the hate he held for him.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you leave, before I kill you. I am in a generous mood this morning." Inuyasha, so that was his name.

"What makes you think I am anybody's wench, you filthy half-breed." He looked at her with a glare.

"Maybe because you smell like him all over and is wearing his haori. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, clearly you are, you ingrate."

"Inuyasha, enough." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

She looked over at him. He was getting ready to attack. She put her hand on his arm. "Let me." He only nodded at her once, but that was enough for her.

She ran full speed at Inuyasha, slashing her claws against his skin, her tail whipping underneath his legs causing him to fall onto his back. She quickly leaped at him and straddled him, her face coming mere inches from his ear.

"Is that all you got, half-breed? How do you expect to take him on, if you can't even beat me." She pulled herself back to look at him. He glared daggers at her before he pushed her off of him, sending her a few feet away.

He ran right past her, straight for Sesshomaru. She leaped in between them. "I don't think so. I wasn't finished with you yet!"

He pulled out a huge sword and pointed it at her. "Ohhh you think you're so big and scary with that pretty little sword of yours. I can't wait to use it to cut your pretty little head off with it."

She leaped at him ready to strike again, before getting a blast of yellow light shot at her from his sword. She quickly dodged it, thankful for her speed. If that had hit her she would have been toast. Guess it was more than just a decoration.

She went for him again, before feeling something flying through the air at her. She looked up and it was Sesshomaru's sword. He threw it to her. She jumped up and caught it in the air. She could feel the demonic energy radiating off of it, pulling at her mind, trying to take her over. It took all of her mind to push back the demonic energy and get it under control.

She had heard rumors about Tokijin, and that only Sesshomaru could yield it, because it would possess anyone else, but he must have some faith in her in order to trust her with it.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You can't beat me with his sword. It will take over you in no time."

"You underestimate me half-breed." She took one fluid motion with it and blue light shot out of it, straight towards Inuyasha.

She took off at a sprint moving along with the demonic energy and slashed at him, putting a huge gash across his front, right before the energy had hit him. He was barely alive a few feet away now. She went to take a step in that direction when Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

"He is my brother. Only I am allowed to kill him, and I will do so on my own, the next we meet." She stared blankly at him.

His brother? A half-breed was his brother? No wonder he hated him. She looked back at Inuyasha and then back to Sesshomaru, nodding slightly. She handed his sword to him. He took it and put it away. They turned back to their journey heading to the castle.

It was night fall when they got home. She was tired from the match she had earlier since it had reopened her wound, again. She was heavily leaning on Sesshomaru when they got there. He picked her up from underneath her legs and back and headed upstairs to his room.

Wait, his room? Why not her own? She looked at him for a moment. "Why are you bringing me here?"

"I was the one who injured you so greatly, so I will watch over you until you are healed." She blushed a little.

Everything in there smelled like him. It made her want to stick her nose on everything, but she would restrain herself in front of him. He set her down gently on the bed, before leaving and coming back with some night clothes to change into. He left so that she could change. She was back in the bed before he came back in. There was a desk in the corner which he sat in, starting on some paperwork. It must be for when he doesn't want to be in his study. She fell asleep not to long after.

She awoke the next morning to warmth, and a lot of it. All of her back was warm, even her tail. She moved closer to the warmth, it felt so good, so early in the morning and then she noticed a clawed hand around her waist and some silver hair falling across her chest.

She turned her head slightly to look. It was Sesshomaru, asleep again. His head was above hers, some of his hair falling over his shoulder and across her own. It was definitely soft. His hand was held protectively over her waist and lower abdomen. She didn't think she could have moved away if she tired. And their tails... They were intertwined. It was a rather intimate gesture. She tried to pull hers away from his, but his tail just wrapped tighter around her own. I was for all intents and purposes, stuck.

She tried to move away from him again. It couldn't hurt to try. His arm grew tighter around her.

"Now what are you doing?" He's awake! Why does this always happen to her. "Sesshomaru... Our tails." It seemed to have clicked in his head. He quickly jolted back away from her, untangling their tails and body and just looked at her. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was sit there and blush, which was even more embarrassing.

She couldn't help but enjoy how he was holding her and now the sudden loss of it was rather unpleasant. He stood and left the room. She got up after a few minutes of laying there, thinking about what an idiot she was to like the Lord of the West. He was heartless as they come, but he was showing her a softer and gentler side.

She got up and noticed a very nice kimono laid out for her. He must have brought it in last night for her while she was sleeping. It was gorgeous. Made for royalty, for sure. She quickly got dressed and was about to head down stairs, when Naomi knocked. She came in and then looked at me.

"The Lord has asked me to do your hair today."

"Umm... Why?" She was confused.

"He has very important guests coming today and he would like you to look nice for them."

"But usually I just hide away some where. Why do I have to be there now?"

"He asks that you accompany him as his... Well, date for the night I suppose." That had surprised her.

I stood there, once again dumbfounded. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

She got Mizuki all dressed up and her hair and make up done by evening. He came up and walked in.

"You look nice, please accompany me tonight." She only nodded before getting up and putting her hand in his arm again.

They walked down into the ballroom, which coincidentally she had not yet been in, but it was huge to say the least. He had many people come up to talk to him about terribly boring things. A few women talked to her, at least the ones with mates. The rest just stared at her with glares that could even rival Sesshomaru's. They might just try to kill her.

She was talking to another women when she heard a familiar voice talking to Sesshomaru. She looked over and almost shit herself. It was Kusaru, her brother.


	10. Chapter 9

Mizuki almost puked right there. Kusaru stopped mid conversation with Sesshomaru and looked at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mizuki. Father has been looking everywhere for you." He smirked.

"Tazuna told us you were hanging around the Lord of the West, but I certainly didn't expect to see you here tonight, dressed as if you were his mate."

Sesshomaru gave a low growl at him.

"I mean, unless of course you are, in which case there would be no problem, however, I can clearly see that your forehead is still unmarked." He smirked again.

"What goes on in my lands is of no concern to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, actually Lord Sesshomaru, it does when it involves not only my dear sister, but the current heir to the Southern Lands, and by law she has no business here unless she is mated to you, therefore making our father's custody over her nonexistent, but considering that is not the case, she will need to come home, by law. I mean, unless of course, you would like to start a war, over a mere girl?"

By now, all heads were faced in their direction. Not only is it exceedingly rare for someone to stand up to Sesshomaru, but now they all knew that Mizuki was the heir to the Southern Lands and has been hanging around the Lord of the Western Lands, which is a bit unusual for such high ups to do, without an agreement to get mated.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, blocking her view of her brother.

"By law, you are also not supposed to beat the heir to a throne, and yet that is clearly what was happening while she was there. She will not be going back."

He must have gotten the hint when she told him he was just like her father, although she wasn't sure if he knew it was her father or her brother that she was talking about.

She heard her brother snarl at him and in return Sesshomaru snarled back. She put her hand on his arm gently. He instantly stopped snarling and looked back at her. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I will go. He's right. There is no need for a war over something as petty as this."

He just looked at her and it killed her to walk away from him and stand next to her brother. Kusaru grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her the rest of the way to him.

"We will be taking our leave now, Lord Sesshomaru." He pulled on her arm, causing her to follow him out. After they were a ways from the castle he turned to her.

"I would have thought you a little bit smarter than that, you fucking tramp. Did you sleep with him?"

"I don't really think that's any of your concern." She glared up at him.

She received a smack across her face, making her head snap to the side. She could feel the heat from it on her cheek.

"You fucking whore. I can't wait 'til father gets his hands on you this time. He will be more than happy that I brought you back."

"What is your problem? Why don't you just kill me so that he doesn't have to and you can have the lands. I don't understand why neither of you will just let me step down."

"Now where is the fun in that? I think by now father would enjoy it much more than I."

She dreaded the whole way back to the Southern Lands. It took a few days, but they soon enough arrived. They walked in through the very familiar double doors, that were much less extravagant than Sesshomaru's. Father was in there waiting for her.

Kusaru pushed her down to the ground in front of him. She was on her hands and knees, her tail curling around me. All she could think about was missing Sesshomaru and wishing he was there. Wishing she could have stayed with him.

Tazuna walked right up to her and ripped her up by her hair.

"You dumb bitch. It's nice to see you again, after you ran away from your family, your home, your throne, just so you could go sleep around."

She gritted her teeth and looked up at him. "So I could sleep around? You beat me on a daily basis, why would I stay anywhere near you?!" He drove his fist into her stomach and pulled her back up by her hair again.

"Have you had enough?"

"Have you?!" She yelled. She didn't care anymore. She had just lost everything she cared about.

He snatched her wrist up and brought it behind her back and pulled up. She could feel her wrist ready to give. It hurt like hell but she refused to cry anymore.

"Submit you stubborn bitch!"

"Go to hell."

"Boy you've gotten awfully disobedient in my absence." _Snap. _It broke.

She let out a how of pain, but refused to let her tears fall from her eyes. He stomped on her tail, breaking part of that. Then the tears fell. She couldn't take it anymore, she was in too much pain.

"Is this what you enjoy?! Beating the piss out of me, so all my bones are broken and you have someone to obey you?! Maybe if you ran our lands right, people would obey you out of something other than fear!" He punched her across the face, throwing her into the wall. Her head slammed against it before she slid down the wall barely conscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jaken gather Ah-Un." He needed to bring her back. Her home was with him.

"Of course Mi'Lord. May I come?" Jaken looked up gleefully.

"No. You must stay and watch Rin. I am going to find Mizuki."

"But Mi'Lord, she is back in her lands where she belongs."

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken before slamming his fist into his head. He quickly got up and scampered out to get Ah-Un ready. What was he thinking, letting her go with her brother. She seemed so sure of herself and willing that he just let her go. They will kill her. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't. He couldn't explain why, not even to himself, but she had to be safe. He would get her, even if it had meant starting a war. He would do the same for Rin. She was part of the Western Lands now. She was his responsibility.


	11. Chapter 10

Mizuki's head was pounding and she was cold. She remembered being in and out of consciousness, but she must have been totally out at one point. She opened her eyes to see that she was within one of the cells she spent much of her childhood in when she did things wrong.

He would probably never let her out of it this time. She must have been out for a few days. She reeked. She could probably smell herself from a mile away. She moved to get up and instantly regretted it.

Her whole body was in pain from such a slight movement and she was probably malnourished from being out so long. She couldn't heal properly in this condition. She closed her eyes before drifting back into sleep, hoping she could find a way out of the mess she was in.

Sesshomaru finally made it to the Southern castle. Ah-Un was pooped from the speed his lord had him travel at, but he made it there in record time. He walked straight up to the huge double doors and threw them open. He walked in and Mizuki's brother, and what he assumed was her father, were standing there.

"Where is she?" Her father looked over.

"Oh ho ho, the mutt comes to get the bitch eh? I don't think I have been properly introduced to you. My name is Ijiwaru, Mizuki's father. Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru let a growl rip through his throat. "Do not make me repeat myself again, where is she?"

Her brother, Kusaru looked over this time. "Allow me to go fetch her, you two can make idle chit chat while I'm away."

She was ripped up by her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time, scaring her awake. Kusaru pulled her out of the cell, still by her hair.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are we going?!"

"Will you shut up for once, you stupid bitch. How many times have you asked me that before? How many times did I ever answer you?"

She reached her hand up to his wrist and dug her claws deep into his flesh. He released his hold on her and she dropped to the floor.

"Do you really want me to break your other wrist?" _Smack. _Right across the face... again. He grabbed a hold of her broken wrist, causing her to yelp in pain. He pulled her along again. This time she definitely did not fight back.

They arrived in the great hall and he threw her down to the ground. She slid a ways, before hitting something and stopping. It hurt every part of her body and she didn't even hit it hard.

She looked behind her and saw white. She looked up more and saw gold. Gold eyes, his eyes. She could feel warmth running down her cheeks, tears. She was so happy to see him. Of all the things she thought was going to happen when she was being pulled out of that cell, it definitely didn't include seeing him.

He knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" She only nodded.

There was nothing she could say. She was beaten to a pulp. She would be okay, now that he was here. He stood back up and glared at her father.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Well let's see... I broke her wrist, part of her tail, I'm sure she is bruised all over, maybe has a few bald spots in her head, and probably a concussion. I think that's it though." He smiled back at him. It was all a game to him.

He was gone from beside her in a blink of an eye. Sword in hand, pointed at her father's throat.

"Do you have any last words, Lord of the South?"

"Sesshomaru, wait!" She shouted at him. She didn't know why, but she couldn't let him kill her father. If anyone was going to do it, it would be her.

"Let's just go home. Please." He looked back at her and then back to her father before lowering his sword. Her father laughed maniacally.

"You stupid girl. You should have let him kill me."

"Shut up." The sword was back at his throat. Her father was silenced quickly.

"Sesshomaru, let's go." He looked back to her father.

"I will be back for you. I suggest you be ready by then."

He turned to face her, before walking over and picking her up into his arms. She immediately snuggled into his chest. She didn't care what he thought. She was happy to see him. Happy he saved her, and they were going home.

He placed her in his lap atop of Ah-Un. It took a while to get back. Ah-Un seemed pretty wiped out. When they arrived at the castle, he carried her in. Rin was waiting.

"Mizuki!" She ran over to us.

"Rin, leave her for now. She needs rest to heal. When she is healed I will allow you to come see her." And he walked past her, straight up the stairs and into his room.

Instead of placing her in the bed he walked into the bathroom and set her on the floor, walking over to the tub and filling it up.

"You may bathe here. When you are finished, call for me and I will help you. You are too injured to walk well by yourself." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

She was so thankful for a bath. He had no idea... Well, she did stink. And she was in his lap. He probably couldn't stand the stench of her.

She bathed, enjoying the heat and getting the filthy grime off of herself. She clambered out and into a towel, before she realized, she didn't have any clothes. She couldn't put those nasty things back on.

"Umm... Seshomaru?" He opened the door.

She thankfully had the towel wrapped tightly around herself. She was blushing like crazy. He didn't even seem a little effected.

"I umm... I don't have clean clothes in here." He seemed to come to the realization of what she told him.

He took off his haori before draping it over her shoulders and turning around.

"Cover yourself."

After getting over the shock of what he just did she wrapped it around her frail frame before adjusting it so that it would stay without opening on her. It was quite long on her, so it definitely covered everything.

"I'm covered." She said.

He turned back around before picking her up and placing her in the bed. He laid down on the opposite side. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep, was thinking about how nice it would be if she could lay there every night with him.


	12. Chapter 11

She woke up the next morning and once again their tails were intertwined. She looked over and he was already awake, just looking at her. She could clearly feel their tails, couldn't he? HE didn't pull away. He didn't seem to care. She continued to look at him.

"Good morning."

"Hn." Typical Sesshomaru.

He got up and started getting dressed. In front of her! She quickly turned her head to the side avoiding him at all costs. She looked like a tomato with the huge blush covering my face.

"Get dressed. We will be leaving soon."

"Umm... I feel like I am just one giant bruise. Can't I stay and rest?"

"You will be riding atop of Ah-Un. You will be able to rest plenty." She sighed inwardly. She never got a break did she.

She got up wrapping his haori around her better since she was almost showing some cleavage and wanted to keep at least some class. He opened a wardrobe and handed her some clothes. She took them and stood there. He didn't leave.

"Some privacy please?"

"Why?" She was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean why?! Because I would like to get dressed."

"Well, it's my room, so I will not leave when told to."

"I wasn't telling, I was asking..." She stated.

"Fine." He left.

She finished getting dressed and walked out the door. He was leaning on the wall, waiting for her. She followed him downstairs and out the door to meet Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Ugh, Mi'Lord! This wench is coming with us?!" A growl came from Sesshomaru, but she interrupted him with her good fist crashing down onto Jaken's head.

"What was that, toad?" She asked.

"I'm an imp!" He yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." She strode past him and hopped onto Ah-Un's back.

They traveled for quite some time before stopping to rest in a clearing. She was kind of glad he dragged her out of bed. It wasn't so bad being on Ah-Un and the temperature was perfect out, with just a little bit of wind. It was relaxing to say the least.

That was until she smelt a familiar scent, one that she wasn't quite happy to smell. It was coming faster towards them, until he popped out of the woods.

"Inuyasha, what a not so pleasant surprise..." she said.

"What was that wench?!"

"What is it with all of you calling me a wench?! If I wasn't in this sorry state I would beat the piss out of you again!"

Just then a small group of people came out of the woods as well.

"Ahh, so this fair madden is the one who beat you up, eh Inuyasha?" A monk laughed at him.

"Miroku, shut up. She did not."

"Well, if I remember correctly we had to patch you up after Kagome told you to sit a million times for being reckless again."

"Sango, I did not get beaten!"

"Right." she said.

The monk walked straight over to Mizuki and took her hands in his.

"Fair maiden, will you please do me the honor of bearing my children?"

The audacity of this man! Her fist flew right to the top of his head, but the woman named Sango beat her to it. Her huge boomerang was already there, with three large lumps popping out of his head to prove it.

"Monk!"

"Sango! I was just asking." Her dagger glares were enough to get him away from Mizuki. Inuyasha strode over.

"Sesshomaru, today is the day I kill you!"

"SIT BOY!" He went flying into the ground, creating a crater around him. The girl Kagome walked over to him.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" He just fell deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Sorry, he's just trying to get himself killed again."

"Umm, no problem. I guess." Mizuki said.

She looked over to Sesshomaru. There was irritation written all over his face, clear as day. He must really not like Inuyasha to show any emotion like that. A young kitsune popped out from behing Kagome.

"My name is Shippo! What's yours?" She smiled at him. What a cutie! She liked that one! The rest were a bit too annoying and obnoxious for her liking, typical humans and half-demons.

"It's Mizuki. What a pleasure to meet such a cute little demon."

"Cute? I am the strongest of all the demons!" Sesshomaru shot him a glance before he scurried away behind Kagome. Yeah... Super strong. She chuckled to herself.

"Well, no offense or anything, but she was kind of enjoying some nice relaxation before you guys were here, so umm could I continue that?"

Inuyasha finally got up from his hole.

"No! I will kill him!" He yelled pointing his huge sword at Sesshomaru.

"What did I just say?! SIT SIT SIT! Sorry, Mizuki. We tried to get him before he ran off after Sesshomaru, plus according to him his scent was extra strong, I'm assuming because of you. We will drag him back." she said smiling at her.

She guessed she wasn't so bad either. Thankfully they left, while dragging him away. The serenity came back.

"Sesshomaru, how is he your brother?" she asked him. He scowled at her.

"That's none of your concern." Jeez. Touchy subject much. He sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree. Despite her best judgment, she got off of Ah-Un and made her way over to him and leaned against him, before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Mizuki awoke to her head bouncing off the tree. Apparently he didn't think that waking her up normal was good enough, he had to move out from under her head causing her to collide with the tree.

So much for her happy feelings towards him. "Jackass..." She muttered under her breathe.

A low growl was sent in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You don't like being called names. You're sensitive." She laughed.

A larger growl made its way into her ears. "I am not weak."

"I didn't say weak. I said sensitive." She emphasized for him.

"Being called sensitive implies weakness, which I am not." He stated, slightly agitated.

"Why? I'm sensitive, sometimes anyway." She said softly.

"And you are weak."

"I am not!"

"Hn."

"I'm not!"

The next moment she was up on her feet and pinned to the tree with her hands above her head. "Yes, you are."

"Just because you are stronger than me, does not make me weak."

"Even your mind is weak." He moved his head down to her neck and licked it. She instantly blushed.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Whatever I want." He breathed.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her neck back a little.

"Proving how weak you are." His mouth was on hers in an instant, his tongue pressing against her lips. She wasn't going to let him in. She wasn't weak.

She moved back against the tree more, distancing herself from him by about an inch. His lips were back on hers and he bit her lip, causing her to gasp. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting everything and fighting for dominance.

His hands slid down, releasing her hands, one went onto her hip while the other grabbed her breast. Her blush got about ten shades darker. He started to massage it slowly and she gave in to him. Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, before biting his own lip. He let her in, with no hint of surprise as she had.

His armor was starting to become uncomfortable in such close proximity so she started removing it from him, untying all the places that connected it. She dropped it with a loud thud, before wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

He shoved his hand into her hair, pulling her head back with it. A soft growl escaped her lips. She looked up at him, before seeing a smirk cross his features, his golden eyes, piercing into her own.

He pressed his body against hers, pressing her into the tree. She could feel him on her everywhere. She lowered herself to the ground, pulling him on top of her. They continued on through out the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A while later:

She fought against his pulls and got her head up to his neck, biting down hard onto his neck, her demon fangs piercing his skin. They finished together, him collapsing, on top of her, breathing hard. It was common for women to bite males, as it wasn't part if the mating process, but this was different.

She looked up at him, into his eyes, and then noticed it. The moon and markings on his cheek. They had changed color. They weren't maroon anymore. They now took on a slightly darker color, her color, bluish-purple. It couldn't be. It was extremely rare. Rarer than rare. It couldn't happen to them, to him of all people.

"Sesshomaru, your markings..."


	14. Chapter 13

He looked down at his arm before noticing the color change that she had noticed. He looked back at her eyes wide before ripping himself off of her and standing up, quickly getting dressed.

"Leave."

"What?" She was so shocked. He was not taking this well.

"Leave. Now."

"But Sesshomaru! You know what this means! It's not exactly common but it happened!" She was incredulous with how he was acting.

"He looked over at her sharply, before swiftly landing a blow across her cheek.

"I said leave."

Her head was still turned to the side, tears filled her eyes. More from the hurt of his actions than the physical pain.

"Fine." She allowed herself to stand, get dressed, and walk herself a way from him, It took longer than usual, since she wasn't fully healed and now was very emotional. She couldn't believe him. She thought she had a chance with him and they were literally meant to be, and he didn't care.

She woke up the next morning in a place unknown to her, and not to any surprise to her, her eyes were puffy and huge from crying the night before. She was quite literally what you considered to be a soul mate and like usual he pushed her away, before even giving it a second thought.

They had imprinted on each other. She bit him, he got her colors from her own markings. It's not something he can avoid forever, especially now that they both know. His markings won't change back now that she has bitten him and he should know better. You only get one true mate and he's in denial.

She was sick of his shit. Her feelings were hurt and she didn't think she could take it anymore. She decided he had one week, or she was done. She shouldn't have even slept with him as it was. Neither of them would have ever known.

She sat there and massaged her temples. Crying was such a pain. She decided that moping around wouldn't change anything so she got up, and headed back to the castle. When she got there Jaken burst through the double doors before she could even grab hold of the handle.

"How dare you! You filthy wench!"

"Excuse me?" She was already irate.

"You slept with him and now look what you did! He will not rest until he finds away to change his markings back!" Rin peeked her head around the corner.

"Rin, it's time to go outside and play in the garden for a moment." She looked back and forth between Mizuki and Jaken before getting up and scurrying out the door.

Mizuki looked him dead in the eye. "Let's get one thing straight you fucking toad. I will squash you like a bug." She picked him up, shoving him against the wall.

"I must not be so fucking vile and disgusting if your lord slept with me, do you understand me? I will tear you limb from limb if you so much as look at me again, GOT IT?!" She dropped him and he quickly got up and ran away, probably to go tell Sesshomaru on her.

She walked up stairs and barged into Sesshomaru's study. "What the hell is your problem?! You can't take the fact that maybe it is possible for you to feel something for someone and that maybe, just maybe, that person could feel something for you too? Is it really so terrible?"

She was up against the wall in the next second, much like Jaken was when she had him. "I am not weak, and just because you are does not mean I am anything like you. You are a disgrace to all dog demons. You are pathetic and I want you out of my castle now. Do not return."

That hurt more than any slap to the face ever could. He dropped her and she landed some what clumsily on her feet before turning around and walking out, without another word.

She went straight to her room grabbed a couple articles of clothing, nothing to heavy since she wouldn't be able to carry a lot for long distances. She then went down to the kitchen and took a little bit of food, walked back up to the main hallway and towards the door. She looked back one last time, before she walked out of the huge double doors for the last time. It would be a long time before she would be seeing him again.


	15. Chapter 14

**10 YEARS LATER**

Mizuki was walking along a path in the forest heading towards a village. It had been years since she last saw Sesshomaru. If she thought about it, it really shouldn't be a big deal. Compared to her life span, he was barely in her life, but 10 years also wasn't enough time for her to forget about him yet. He plagued her thoughts every now and then.

When he told her to leave he really meant it. He didn't come looking for her or he would have found her. She hated that she still thought about him, but how could she not? She knew he still walked around with her markings, but she didn't. She bit him, but he didn't bite her. His body taking her marks, a females, proves that they were literally soul mates and he didn't even care. He just pushed her away.

She couldn't understand how he could feel nothing. It was a shock to her too, but he would always carry her with him in the new color of his marks, but she would never have a part of him for herself. How many times had she thought about it... too many.

She finally made it to the village, moping the entire way as usual. It wasn't long before she saw Kagome and Inuyasha with their children. Inuyasha got over the bitterness of her "being" with his brother, as he put it, some years ago.

She wouldn't consider it what he does, but they did have sex. Never mated, but whatever, he's over it. Inuyasha and the gang had been great to her ever since then. The kids are kind of annoying when they play with her tail or hair too much, but she got over it.

She figured her father gave up looking for her. She hadn't heard about him in forever either. For now she just enjoyed her tiny mediocre life with her small group of friends. It's a much better environment than when she was with Sesshomaru anyway.

She had been spending most of her time the past years training and learning to be stronger. She didn't want to be put in any kind of situation where she couldn't take care of herself again.

She sat down next to Kagome as one of the kids sat in her lap.

"How have you been Mizuki?"

She sighed. "The same as usual."

"Will you ever get over him?"

"I mean it's hard not to. He was in my life every waking second for a while there and I know he is my soul mate even if he denies it. I just feel like we could have done so much better if we were both a little less stubborn, well maybe a lot less stubborn. I miss Rin a lot too. But also, you need to remember 10 years is nothing in my life span compared to your human life, so I won't forget him easily."

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from. Inuyasha and I had a lot of problems, actually from stubbornness too. Sesshomaru is just more stubborn surprisingly. He isn't a terrible person, we have seen him do a lot of good even if he says he had a reason for doing it, but he's always been emotionless. He just doesn't know how to handle you."

"But Kagome, it's been years. He isn't coming back for me. He would have already. I don't even know why we are talking about this, like I said, it's been years. I'm sure he's moved on."

Mizuki got up and brushed herself off. She sighed as she left. She needed to be alone. She spent many of her days alone and preferred it a lot. She went back into the forest and looked around for a bit to make sure nothing was roaming around before picking a tree and climbing up in it. She slowly sank into a branch at the top, before drifting to sleep.

_CRASH_

Ouch. She must have fell out of the tree. Still half asleep and with a lump on her head she pushed herself up a little and then realized something was under her, not just something, a person. A person that she hadn't smelled in a long long time. She opened her eyes and looked straight into matching gold ones.


	16. Chapter 15

Mizuki's eyes widened with shock. She hadn't seen him in so long and she was on him... She almost didn't believe it. He looked just the same, but she probably did too, being demons and all.

She quickly got up to leave, but he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stay. She turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. He looked at her for a moment longer.

"Why are you sorry?"

She paused. "Umm... I fell on you... Why are you sorry?"

He didn't answer her, just looked at her. She figured he wouldn't say it, but if he's talking about kicking her out then this was probably the biggest apology she was ever going to get.

She looked up at him, "It's alright. I forgive you." How could she not, she loved him.

He pulled her to him in an embrace, one that she wasn't expecting, but welcomed none the less. She hugged him back burying her face into his chest. His smell was intoxicating and she missed him, probably too much.

One of his hands wrapped into her hair pulling her head back, so that he could place a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back before he took a small step back from her.

"Come back home." He wasn't asking, but she didn't mind. She did hesitate for a moment though. What if he did something like that again. She didn't think she could handle another heart break from her. She wouldn't survive it again.

He noticed her hesitation. He pulled her back to him and she began crying. She couldn't help herself. She was glad but she was honestly scared to go back, scared to get rejected from him again.

"I will never leave you again, or tell you to leave." She nodded her head, trying to believe what he was saying.

"Mizuki, I love you." he said.

She looked up. She couldn't believe he had said that to her.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She finally pulled herself together. It was just her and him as they walked back together. They traveled for the rest of the day. They enjoyed each others company even through silence. Despite being away from each other for so long, it felt as though she never left.

She was used to how he worked, although he seemed to be more patient than before, if only slightly. It was beginning to get darker and darker. He could tell she was getting tired, his pace was slowing to match hers.

"Are you tired?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sorry. I know it's a pain for you."

"Hn" was all he said to her before he stepped in front of her and crouched down. She stopped abruptly and just sort of stared at him with a dumb look on her face.

"Sesshomaru?" He didn't say anything, just turned his head back to look at her before waving his hand at her to get on.

She blushed slightly before hopping onto his back. As he straightened himself up she could definitely tell the difference in their height. Everything looked much farther away now. She couldn't imagine being as coordinated as him with this much height. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and neck.

She heard him mumble, "I missed you." before drifting off to sleep.

She awoke as the sky was turning from pink to golden and his castle was peaking over the horizon. She could stay there all day just to look at the beauty and magnificence of it.

"You're awake."

She turned her head to look at him and nodded. He bent down to let mher off.

"Rin will be excited to see you."

"I am excited to see Rin." She smiled.

They started walking to his castle, and he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

She walked into the castle and a young woman was waiting for us them.

"My Lord!" She squealed delightedly. It couldn't be... Could it?

"Mizuki! You came back! I didn't think I would ever see you again My Lady."

"Rin? You're all grown up. I can't believe it. You're a beautiful young woman now. You must be 18 now, correct?"

"Yes, I am." She said beaming at her.

Much has changed in ten years she supposed, but she remembered her, and she missed her none the less. She hugged her tightly. She heard a groan in the corner of the room.

"Mi'Lord you brought the wench back?" A growl came from not only herself but Sesshomaru as well.

"You will not address the soon to be Lady of the West with that name."

That came as not only a surprise to Jaken, but her as well. Her and Jaken both gaped at him at the same time, with both their mouths open. Jaken wobbled over to Mizuki, before bending down at her feet and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Mi'Lady."

"Jaken, it's fine. Get up. No hard feelings." She would be the Lady of the West, Sesshomaru's mate. She couldn't wait to be officially his.


	17. Chapter 16

The next day consisted of moving her things from her old bedroom to his bedroom, since he graciously kept it all. Her bedroom was great and all, but his was fantastic, and the hole that she made so long ago, looks like it was never there.

She stayed in her old bedroom the night before. His new side of affection was unusual to her still, but she supposed the ten years must have dragged on for him like they did for her. Tonight she would start sleeping with him, but they weren't going to be official mates, until mating season. It was only a few months away.

She was finished with all the moving and decided to head down stairs to have lunch, she was starving. She went down into the kitchen where she used to eat. Naomi was delighted to see her, but recommended she go to the dining hall and eat with everyone else since she just got back.

She was sure everyone else was just arriving as well, so she shouldn't be late. She walked in and Sesshomaru wasn't there yet, but Rin and Jaken were. She took a seat next to Rin, until Sesshomaru came in. He sat down at the head of the table and that was when she noticed there were now two chairs there instead of one.

"Are you going to join me or stay by Rin for lunch?" She looked over at Rin, whom she still couldn't get over how much has grown.

She leaned in close to Mizuki's ear, "Go sit with him Silly."

So she looked at her one last time, before getting up and making her way over next to him and taking a seat. She liked sitting next to him, but she was nervous, because she wasn't used to him ever showing affection.

She assumed that he would continue to be emotionless at least in front of people, but she supposed that doesn't mean he couldn't show that she was his still. She didn't mind.

Lunch was nearing it's end and she was so stuffed!

"Follow me to my study." She looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head. He still demanded things instead of asked, but she could get over it. They got up together and made their way to his study. She closed the door behind them.

He sat down and looked her in the eyes. "Starting tomorrow and every day after that you will begin training."

"Training? For what?" She was so confused all of a sudden.  
"For your mannerisms and skills. When I am forced to social events as a lord, you are to accompany me, and in which case I don't want you making a fool out of me or yourself. The women there are ferocious and will not be happy to see I have taken a mate. There will be an announcement made at the next event, after mating season, and I want you to be prepared. I am telling you now, they will verbally attack you. I doubt they will physically attack you, but if they do I have no qualms about you attacking back. You are to show you are a viable person to be the Lady of the West. I am not weak, and neither shall my mate be."

"I'm not weak..."

"Neither are you strong, you must learn to be above others and not let your emotions over take you. People all over know who I am and know of my strength. They will know of yours as well."

She sat down somewhere in the middle of that speech. She had never heard him talk so much.

"So who is teaching me?"

"The maids will teach you various things about how to act around people. I will teach you more self control. I can tell you have gotten better at fighting due to you walking much more graceful than before so we won't go into that."

"Okay" She said.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, a gesture she wasn't expecting after he seemed so stern just a moment ago. She looked up at him and he kissed her on her lips softly. She kissed him back, despite still being a little shocked, but the door was closed after all.

She like what goes on behind closed doors. He moved his hand to her neck where he will bite her to make her his mate soon.

"My bite will not be gentle, not during mating season. I won't be able to control it as well."

"That's alright." She said.

He kissed her neck. She was a little dazed still. He looked down at her. "Go enjoy the rest of your day. Staring tomorrow your lessons start."

She nodded her head before leaving his study to enjoy some time with Rin catching up on all that she has missed.

Later that night, after she had gotten some things done that she wanted to do, she headed to her room for bed. She opened the door to reveal nothing was there. Right, she slept with Sesshomaru now. She had almost forgotten.

She headed to his room and knocked softly on the door. "Mizuki come in."

She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You don't need to knock. This is your bedroom as well now."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to it yet."

"Well, get used to it. We mate for life. Our lives are very long, so the sooner you get used to it the better."

She nodded her head and climbed into bed with him, stripping off all her clothes and she neared the bed.

"You sleep naked?" He asked with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, I can't sleep with clothes on unless I have to like if I am outside."

"I don't mind." He pulled her to him under the covers and pressed her back against his bare chest. He was incredibly warm. He wrapped his arm around her and secured his hand on her hip before nuzzling his head into her neck and smelling her.

"I missed you." He said. She was a little surprised he said it still.

"I missed you to Sesshomaru." They fell asleep with their tails intertwined and her wishing the night wouldn't end. She would rather stay just like that forever.


	18. Chapter 17

Today was the start of her training and so far it sucked pretty bad... She was more bore than anything. The maids were nice and all, for the most part anyway, but learning to be more lady like is pretty tough. Sit up straight, walk straight, mind her tongue... blah blah blah. It will make her better, but still... it's like endless hours of it. To top it all off.

"Mizuki are you listening?!"

"Uh, yeah yeah."

"No you're not. It's your first day and you're already slacking off."

"I'm just bored..."

"Fine. Go meet Lord Sesshomaru so you won't be bored any more then."

Well, she wouldn't mind going to see him... She made her way out to the courtyard and there he was. Really, she just wanted to kiss him, but she didn't think he would appreciate the public display of affection, unfortunately.

"Mizuki are you ready?"

"Ready for what? What are we doing today?" She barely had time to finish what she was saying before he lunged at her. His speed was incredible.

"I thought you said we weren't going to worry about physical training!"

"I lied." He said.

She barely had time to move out of the way and he was already coming at her again. She dodged for the second time, but he caught part of her arm, tearing the fabric and causing a small cut into her arm, then it really started to hurt. He used his poison claws on her!

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Well if you wouldn't make it so easy."

He was right. She did need to step it up. She didn't have to fight someone as strong as him like ever, so she wasn't expecting him. She waited for him to come at her again. If he was going to use his poison claws on her, she would use her sword on him.

She had acquired it on her travels. He started running at her again. He must of noticed her hand on her sword, because the next thing she knew she was on her back, blocking his sword with hers, and the fall to the ground was not gentle. She was already gaining some nice bruises... She started to feel nauseous and faint all of a sudden. She thought it was the poison. She fainted.

She woke up to him licking her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little out of it.

"Curing the poison."

"Oh." It was kind of hot.

Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to their room. She heard water running. He took her clothes off and picked her up, putting her into a small hot springs that was connected to the room. She could hardly move, but the water felt great.

This was what the next month consisted of. She went to learn how to be a lady, while looking like a punching bag, then she went to Sesshomaru and felt like a punching bag, but eventually she started getting less and less bruises. Eventually, she could keep up with him and it felt amazing.

She could land blows on him and block a lot of hits from connecting with her body. After a month they would still do hand to hand, but he also began doing sword fights with her. His sword Tokijin was a beast... She had used it once, but it took a toll on her. She was impressed by how much he was able to wield it and use it, but eventually she could do.

She was assuming her training was almost done. She was pretty sure she could handle almost anyone now. She could hold her own against him. She could probably beat the crap out of any demon, male or female at this point.

She no longer hurt from training with him. In fact, she felt great. She had a lot more muscle on her too. It felt good to be as strong as she was. It's no wonder he thought she was weak before, compared to him she was. Now she was strong.

She also knew how to act the part of being a lady while at events too. She was done taking lessons from the maids a while ago. Mating season was almost there and then they would go to the event he was talking about. She was pretty excited for everyone to know he had a mate and that it was her. Who wouldn't be?

She walked down to the courtyard for training today. Sesshomaru was standing there with a sword and sheath in his hand waiting for her.

"What is that?"

"It's a sword, for you. You have earned it." She smiled up at him.

Her own unique sword instead of the old rusty common sword that bandits have. "What's it's name?"

"Hakaisha."

"The Destroyer? That's pretty bad ass, not gonna lie..." She picked it up from him. She could tell it was a very strong sword. It had the same feel as Tokijin, where not everyone could wield it, but it liked her. She smiled at him some more.

"Thank you. This is the best gift ever." She wrapped her arms around him despite if anyone was watching. He would have to get over it, but much to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and held her back. Training with him was rough, but she didn't regret it.


	19. Chapter 18

It was finally mating season. Sesshomaru had been busy for the past few days though and Mizuki has been kind of down about it... What if he was second guessing himself. She didn't know how he could be. Her attitude and personality have calmed down so much since all her lessons and training. It was like blowing steam off any time she was mad at him because she had the opportunity to punch him in the face, not that he needed to know that, but still.

Since he wasn't around she decided to go spend some time with Rin. She really was quite beautiful now that she was much older. Her hair was a slightly darker chocolatey brown than it used to be and she had a young lady's frame now.

Anyone would kill to have her. She guessed Sesshomaru would be killing people for her. She would have to keep an eye out for her, can't let her end of with a sleaze ball, but she was sure she could take care of her own. It still seemed strange that she was older now though.

She came across her in the garden reading a book. She sat down quietly next to her.

"Hello Rin."

"Oh, hello Lady Mizuki. How are you today?"

Mizuki chuckled softly. "I've been better, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Anything I can do to help?"

She laughed again. "No, nothing you can do. Unless, of course you've seen a certain Lord around?"

"He was in the library last I saw him. That was about an hour ago."

"Thanks Rin." She smiled at her. "That's very helpful." She got up and brushed herself off before making her way to the library. Hopefully he was still there.

She was just outside the doors when she smelt his scent and boy did it smell as strong as ever. She wasn't sure how he resisted. She walked in and moved her hair to her back, hoping to make her scent stronger to him.

He was sitting at a desk, doing some paperwork. He must have decided to do it in here today instead of his study. His eyes looked up from his paperwork to show that he knew she was there and he wasn't ignoring her. She walked over to him and strolled behind him, draping her arms around his neck and chest.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Hello Mizuki, I'm busy now."

"But you're always busy." She started to kiss down his neck.

"I have a lot of work to do as a lord. You know that." Her hand started sliding down over him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Mizuki, this isn't the time."

"It's exactly the time." She bent down closer to his ear and whispered, "My Lord." It may be because she didn't call him Lord Sesshomaru often, especially anymore, but she knew he really loved that.

"Fine, we will take care of this now." He said getting up. He took her head in his hand and pulled it back by her hair kissing her on the lips while his other hand trailed down her body. He stopped and swooped her up bridal style carrying her to their bedroom. He kicked the door close behind him and laid her on the bed. This was the day they would be mated.


	20. Chapter 19

The next morning she woke up and Sesshomaru was already gone, to do some paperwork in his study. She sat up and rubbed her neck. It hurt still from where he bit her. She could feel a difference though.

Now that they are mated she could sense him better. She could tell how far away he was. She got up and quickly looked in the mirror. She lifted her hand up and felt her forehead. It was as flat as ever, but now had a crescent moon on it instead of a blank slate. She smiled at herself. She was so happy... and probably the luckiest girl ever.

The soiree was in a couple of days and was to be held here, so today she was supposed to go find the seamstress and have a kimono made. She was thinking about having something that would match Sesshomaru, in hope that they could compliment each others looks. He didn't need anything to help him out and she didn't think she did either, but she just feel like it would probably look better if they matched at this sort of thing, and she knew he definitely wouldn't ever wear anything else besides what he is already wearing.

She put on a robe and headed downstairs to find the seamstress. It wasn't long before she found her and she whisked Mizuki away to her room. Her room was fairly large and for good reason. There were different kinds of fabrics all over the place.

"So deary, what were you thinking about for this gathering?" Mizuki explained to her her ideas and she nodded her head silently. Mizuki wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing until she was silent and waiting for her to say something. Instead of saying anything at all she started rummaging through all her fabrics pulling some out and throwing others across the room. She was terribly unorganized, Mizuki couldn't figure out how she knew where anything was, but somehow it was like she had a place for everything despite it being... well, everywhere.

The seamstress walked back over to Mizuki and started draping a black fabric around her.

"Black?! That doesn't match at all!" She guessed her opinion didn't matter much.

"Hush child, you will look fine and match well."

"How is black supposed to match him? He's like white and silver everything."

"And if you were white and silver everything too, the both of you would like sheets of paper next to each other except you hair."

That's true, her hair was definitely the opposite of his. Hers was pitch black. She decided to just hush like she told her to and let her do her thing. She probably knew better than her anyway. After all, she's the seamstress, not her.

After a few hours of her poking and prodding at Mizuki with needles and cutting and sizing and all the good stuff, she was done for now. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to see it and despite standing there forever, she had to keep still so she wasn't allowed to look at it while she was doing it either.

"It will be done by the event. I will bring the kimono to you personally as well as the armor."

"Armor?"

"Well, yes child. Not only did you say you wanted to match, but as the lady of the west and as strong as you are, you should have your own armor anyway."

"Well, old lady, I put my faith in you then." She hoped she didn't end up looking like a man...

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Tonight was the day of the soiree. Mizuki was kind of nervous. She was going to meet more dog demons for one, and considering it's rare to see one now a days to have them all together was pretty exciting.

It was really only the Lords and there mates and a few high class people that were dog demons, but still. A couple is better than none. There were a number of all different kinds of demons supposed to be there.

For Two, she has barely seen Sesshomaru around. He must be busy with getting everything set up for tonight. And finally three, the seamstress still hasn't brought the dress to her. She was beginning to get nervous about it. What if she didn't get it done? What would she do?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"My Lady, do you need help with get anything prepared?" It was one of the maids.

"Actually, could you hold part of my hair for me?"

"Of course!" Mizuki gathered most of her hair to the back and handed it to her. She left two thick strands in the front on each side of her head and wrapped them with a ribbon securing them together and making sure it looked the same on each side. When she was finished she asked her to let go. It was simple, but elegant.

She looked better with her hair down anyway. Her hair was silky and straight so it didn't need much attention to look good thankfully. She asked her to just brush the back of her hair to make sure there were no snarls. Thankfully taking on Sesshomaru's markings left her with what looks to be make up on her eyes, so she didn't need to apply make up anymore. That was pretty beneficial for her.

Another knock came from the door.

"Come in."

The seamstress came through the door.

"Thank god! I was getting worried that you weren't able to finish it."

"Quickly child, we don't have all day."

"Yeah, yeah." Mizuki took the Kimono from her and the seamstress tied it for her. She quickly came over with armor and tied the obi around that and the kimono.

"You're finished child." Mizuki excitedly went to the mirror. It was gorgeous! She was gorgeous. The kimono was as black as her hair, but like his had the red hexagonal flower pattern, and matching obi. The armor was similar to his, but more subtle and feminine like. It fit perfectly.

The maid came over to her and handed her her sword which she put onto her hip, in the obi. This is what the lady of the west should look like. She looked unstoppable.

"Seamstress, I am very impressed."

"Thank you child." She said smiling at her. I couldn't wait for the rest of tonight.


	21. Chapter 20

The soirée was beautiful. The whole room was decorated and there was food and drinks every. Each table was round and full of people. The Lord's table was rectangular and was at the front of the room facing everyone else. They were all there, including Mizuki's father.

She didn't look at him. She didn't care to. They didn't trade greetings, and they probably weren't going to. He couldn't lay a hand on her now that she was Sesshomaru's mate. It would cause a war between the South and the West, and everyone knew that Sesshomaru would win any war against anybody.

The announcement that she was his mate had already happened and she could definitely feel the glare coming from everyone's face, well the females that was. She didn't blame them. If she was them she would glare too probably.

The night went on without anything spectacular happening. Sesshomaru was busy talking to one of the other lord's but she could feel his eyes on her. She looked over and he was looking at her over the Lord's shoulder while talking to him. It made her blush a bit, but she thought she did look a lot better now as well. She looked formidable as well, and that's a quality she knew he admired, even if he doesn't say it.

He glanced back to the lord he was talking to and that ended our visual connection, but I didn't mind. I could feel how he felt now that we are mated. I can't read his mind or anything, but I can tell that he is at least humbled at the moment and that wasn't often.

Dances soon began after, dances that she was now trained to be able to do. However, Sesshomaru didn't dance, and she didn't want to dance with anybody else... Not only would he probably flip a lid, but it wouldn't feel right to her anyway.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" She knew that voice... It was Kusaru.

"Of course, brother." She said through gritted teeth. He held her close to him and they started dancing. She could feel tension radiating from Sesshomaru from across the room, but she was okay for now. She was no longer afraid.

"Long time, no see, sis."

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me? Or did you just want to try and capture me again for father so you guys can have something to play with?"

"Oh come now Mizuki, that would start a war. You wouldn't think we would do that would you?" He smiled at her.

"Actually, I do think you and father are stupid enough to try, but even if you did try, you would be dead before you captured me anyway. I will kill you."

"You? Kill me? I don't think so." He laughed.

"Just because you have been taught to walk the walk and talk the talk, doesn't mean you should go biting off more than you can chew. You are still my weak sister."

Sesshomaru must have been listening in. She could feel him getting angrier by the second, actually it was kind of intense. He was starting to make her feel angry, instead of calm.

She glanced over to him. He was standing there watching them like a halk with a frown glued to his face. He gave her a slight nod. Hopefully it's permission to beat the shit out of him if he lays a hand on her, because that's what was gonna happen...

She felt a hand on my shoulder. She turned her head slightly to look.

"Father, you came to talk to me as well?" A low growl was heard from across the room. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and then to them. You could hear hushed whispering going through out the room. Some people had an inkling as to what was going on so it was beginning to spread.

Suddenly, she was pulled back against her fathers chest with his claws on her neck. Kusaru was in front of Sesshomaru in a second, blocking his path to her. Her father leaned down into her ear.

"I missed you Mizuki, time to come home."

"Not this time father. I'm the Lady of the West. You're the weak one now."

She quickly dropped to the floor and spun around causing her legs to collide with his, having him topple over. He quickly got up, drawing his sword on her. Not only was she angry, but Sesshomaru was enraged. She could feel it. It was fueling her anger on, which probably in turn fueled his.

She darted at her father sending them both through the window. It was quite a drop, but no problem for either of them. She would have liked it if he broke his leg or something.

Sesshomaru sent Kusaru through the window with himself right after us. She could feel his anger and energy increasing. He was going to change. People from inside were spilling out to the grounds to see what was going on. Now Kusaru and her father were going to change. She had to now.

They were all changed and the fighting began. Theu bit and slashed at each other. Her father couldn't lay a hand on her though. All that training was paying off. Even in that form she was so fast she could run through the air.

By then, her father was bleeding profusely. He couldn't keep up. This was the time. she ran at him as fast as she could and bit into his neck, causing a howl of pain to erupt from him, before she snapped his neck and he shrank back down to his normal size.

Kusaru heard it and turned from his fight to look at their father. When he saw him he took off running back to the south. He was very injured himself from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came over to Mizuki and nudged her neck with his head before they both transformed.

They walked back into the castle with everyone following them at a slight distance. Sesshomaru made an announcement of what had happened and said that the festivities could continue. Mizuki took a seat. She was a little pooped out. On the plus side, she had noticed that she now got worried stares instead of glares. All the girls probably thought she would kill them next.

Later that evening, they got a letter. Everyone was heading out, so she brought it over to Sesshomaru to read. He read it and growled low before handing it to her:

_The newly announced Lord of the South: Lord Kusaru is declaring war upon The Lord and Lady of the West: Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Mizuki._

_Sesshomaru and Mizuki, starting tomorrow your lands will be being taken over by me. Sesshomaru, if you are lucky, you will live, but your mate Mizuki? I will make her my own personal slave._

_Enjoy your night, Lord Kusaru._


	22. Chapter 21

The remainder of the night consisted of Sesshomaru getting his army ready. Mizuki was told to go to bed and that he would come get her in the morning. It was morning and he still wasn't there. She got up and quickly through a robe on, walking quickly out of the door and down the hallway to his study. She opened the door... nothing. He wasn't in there.

She started looking all over the castle. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"You there!"

"My Lady! Yes, what can I do for you?!"

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has left the castle, My Lady."

"When? When did he leave?!"

"Early this morning, before the sun came up. He took the army to war."

"With out me?! I was supposed to go with them!"

"Excuse me for saying this My Lady, but I think that he left you here on purpose to keep you protected. He instructed all of us to let you sleep."

"After this war... I'm going to kill him myself. Quick, get someone in my room to help me get dressed quickly. I'm going to find him."

"I will assist you My Lady."

They ran up to the room and she started throwing all the clothes that she needed on the bed. After she was done the maid quickly started helping her put on all of her clothes and armor.

She was really glad the seamstress made all this for her. It was going to prove really useful. After a couple minutes she was fully dressed and armed, her sword in-between her obi and the armor.

She sat down and the maid pulled her hair back into a high pony tail.

"Thank you for helping me. I will be off now."

"Be safe My Lady... We care about you here." Mizuki turned to her and smiled slightly.

"That's just cause I'm the nicer one." They laughed together. Unfortunately she really needed to go. She wouldn't let him go to war over the South without her.

She opened the window and jumped down, sprinting across the land towards the south. The war should be at the border of the lands. She was mentally thanking Sesshomaru for all the training again. She ran through the forest for some time before finally coming upon an army, and it was huge.

It spanned fields and was as wide as her eyes could see. She was in the back. She ran up to one of the soldiers on the back.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Who are you? A women shouldn't be here. You are weak and will get in the way."

That does it... She picked him up by his shirt.

"Listen here you shit head. I am the Lady of the West now tell me where my mate is before I kill you, do you understand?" His eyes grew wide.

"My Lady! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"I don't give a damn! Where is Sesshomaru?!"

"Up in the front. He's leading us into the battle."

"Thank you." She dropped him and started running through everyone until she started reaching the front. She could see his silver hair from there. She continued forward.

"Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widened. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"To hell with that! I am absolutely supposed to be here! This is against my brother, my home lands! I don't care if you are my mate. You don't get to make those kinds of decisions without me and then leave me home!"

Everyone was listening at this point. She almost felt bad for yelling at him in front of everyone, but he needed it. She sighed when she knew he wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm here to fight with you."

"No."

"Yes." She said stubbornly.

"You will do as you're told."

"No... I won't. I am fighting with you. You trained me. I am as good as you and better than everyone else. I am better than all of these thousands of soldiers that you brought with you. I'm fighting."

"Fine. You will be with me though."

"Well, of course." She laughed. She wrapped her arm around his back.

He looked down at her, "Shall we?"

"Of course." She smiled at him.


	23. Chapter 22

The war had begun. Between Sesshomaru and Mizuki, she thought they could have taken on the entirety of the other forces themselves. Their army was moving forward. They were quite a bit into the southern lands by now. The Southern lands were sending in reinforcements, and she was walking around seeing how many people were injured. There were minimal injuries. She sent the one's with injuries back. Their numbers were strong, they would only get in the way.

"Lady Mizuki!" She turned to see one of the captains coming her way.

"What is it?"

"You're needed up front with Lord Sesshomaru, My Lady."

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother is on the enemies front lines. Lord Sesshomaru wants you up front with him."

"Lead the way." They wove in and out of people until they were up front. She saw Kusaru once she got up closer. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at just seeing him. She growled viciously, walking forward towards Sesshomaru, but also closer to him.

"Mizuki, I am leaving this fight to you." Sesshomaru said, looking down at her.

"We have decided that a fight between siblings will result in who has possession over the Southern Lands. Judging from what I can see, most of his soldiers don't want to be here, and do not respect him, so when you win, they will have no qualms about you ruling them."

"I will win."

"I know you will. I trained you." She smirked at him, before heading to the middle where Kusaru was waiting.

"Darling sister! How sweet of you to join me! Are you ready to die?" He smiled at her.

She smirked slightly. "Actually, I think it will be you who is dying today, brother. You and Father made me miserable my entire life. He got what was coming to him and now you're gonna get what's coming to you as well."

He started laughing and took out his sword. "Come on little sis, let's see what you're made of!"

"I won't even need my sword to defeat you, you vermin!"

She ran at him with all the speed she could muster, and slashed at his side with her claws. He moved to dodge, but she still got him a little. He quickly whipped around and tripped her with his foot. She caught herself on her hands and did a flip to stand back up, bringing her tail around and wacking him in the back with it, causing him to fall.

He jumped back up as soon as he landed and started coming at her. They matched each other blow for blow. He got a good kick in her stomach, causing her to cough up blood and fall to her hands and knees.

He walked over to her while she was coughing and pulled her up by my hair. She would not let everyone see her be weak. She quickly turned and grabbed the wrist that was holding her hair. He went to punch her with his other hand and she blocked with her spare hand. She took the wrist holding her hair and bent it until it broke. A loud crack rang out.

"You bitch! I will kill you!" He moved to put his sword through her. It was now or never. She didn't move. His sword pierced through her stomach, just as her hand pierced through his chest.

She ripped his heart out. He fell to the ground and cheers could be heard from not only the soldiers of the Western Lands, but of the Southern Lands as well. She fell to the ground and pulled the sword out. A pool of blood was surrounding her.

Everything began getting hazy and dark. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise." She could hear the worry in his voice, but she believed him. She let herself slip into the darkness.

**2 DAYS LATER**

She slowly opened her eyes. She was in their bedroom. She moved to sit up, but quickly decided that wasn't a good idea after feeling the pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw that her entire torso was bandaged. She grimaced a little when she saw some blood seeping through.

She must have ripped some stitches. Sesshomaru came in and walked briskly over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She beamed up at him.

"I love you. What's gotten into you?"

She chuckled. "What do you mean? I was worried obviously." She kissed him.

"I know."

A moment later, an older woman walked through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You leave that poor girl alone! She needs to heal. Ooo see what you did! Her bandages are bloody..."

"Umm... he didn't do that, I did, by accident."

Her face got red all of a sudden.

"Ugh you're just as bad as he is! Always ripping up stitches that I take the time to do to try and heal you! But nooo, you can't just stay still!"

"Uh... sorry." She laughed at her.

Sesshomaru sat by her side, while the nurse rewrapped her stomach.

"The southern lands are ours now. The residents are glad to be rid of your father and brother, so hopefully we can make the lands prosperous again. I will keep to the West, but I would like you to keep to the South. We can stay here, but you will have to run the Southern Lands from here, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you."

"I don't know how to run an area so large though. And to bring it back from dirt poor, to prosperous... I don't know if I can."

"I will of course, help you get them back on their feet. Once they are however, it's all yours. We will run the lands the same so that your people and my people can't say one is favored more than the other, but I am sure when you help them all, they will love you." She nodded.

He stood to leave, he had work to do and the nurse was laying her down to rest some more.

As of tomorrow, the Western Lands and the Southern Lands would be one.


	24. Epilogue

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

It had been five years since they took back control of the Southern Lands and allied both of their lands together. It was an unforseen alliance, that no one could predict.

If she looked back to where Sesshomaru and her started, she would have never guessed in a million years that they would have come so far. Rin was soon to be headed off to marry Sango's little brother. They fell in love many years ago and finally acted on it. Mizuki now successfully ran The South on her own. Sesshomaru maintained the West of course. She goes to the Southern lands weekly to see what her people would like and they have taken quite a liking to her.

Sesshomaru had come a long way within the last few years. He was much more open about them. Anytime they were at gatherings or around a large group of people he didn't leave her side. He always had one arm around her as if someone was going to take her away. She didn't mind. That's much more than he ever used to do. She was proud to be his mate.

"Lady Mizuki!"

A knock came at my door.

"Come in." It was the healer. As of lately Mizuki has been seeing her a lot. Shes been sick every morning.

"How am I even sick? Demons don't get sick... That's just preposterous."

"Yes well, you're not sick."

"What do you mean? Every morning I am sick to my stomach, so much so that sometimes I throw up. How is that not sick?" She sighed heavily at me.

"You should be expecting a pup soon I would guess."

"WHAT?! I can't! How am I supposed to tell Sesshomaru?!"

"Tell me what?" Ugh... Mental face palm. Why did he always have to come in at the wrong times...

"Healer, leave." She nodded to him and left.

Mizuki sunk down under the blankets more. He grabbed her chin.

"Tell me what? What have you done?"

"More like what did we both do..."

"Mizuki."

"I'm... Well I'm..."

"Spit it out."

"PREGNANT" She quickly covered her mouth. That was way louder than she thought it was going to be. He was making her so nervous... the whole castle probably heard.

He looked at her with wide eyes then down to her belly. He didn't say anything, just placed his hand there, then his ear.

"It's probably to small to hear yet."

"You are correct." He sat back up.

He pulled her into an embrace and didn't let her go.

"This is okay?"

"Yes of course. I need an heir eventually anyway. Hopefully it doesn't act like you though or we are all doomed." They both chuckled at each other. That was the beginning of something new.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**That's the end of this story for good. Never to be edited again. Lol. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to give everyone a special thanks to all the positive/constructive feedback I got. I loved reading everything everyone wrote. I hope some of you comment on other stories I put up. **

**Love always, B.**


End file.
